


Не буди лихо

by Danya_K, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты G-PG [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: У Лизы замечательная жизнь. Стабильная работа, возможность копить на ипотеку и ездить в отпуск за границу, понимающие подруги, прекрасные отношения с родственниками. У Лизы всё отлично. Вот только почему она сама в это не верит?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Тексты G-PG [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Не буди лихо

От лая Лиза чуть не спотыкается — так внезапно собака разошлась, хотя они ещё даже не около забора. Катина рука крепче вцепляется в предплечье сестры.

— Чего застряли? — ворчит мама.

И вправду остановились, а бояться-то нечего; в лае рефреном — методичное звяканье цепи.

— Идём. — Лиза шагает вперёд, и Катя вместе с ней.

Морда торчит из-под ворот — как будто лисья, узкая, с рыжинцой. Собака надрывается, пока они идут по дорожке мимо отцветших, буйно-зелёных кустов пионов.

— Ша! — кричит тёть Марина с крыльца, грозит собаке палкой и улыбается: — Проходите.

Улыбка у неё как раньше — за секунду обеспокоенное лицо расцвечивается радостью, чтобы потом снова осунуться, схмуриться.

Катя с Лизой идут через двор чуть быстрее, пальцы по-прежнему с силой сжимают предплечье. Крыльцо скрипит.

— На веранде разуетесь, — предупреждает тётя Марина, видя, что мама собирается снять галоши. — Мама в дальней комнате.

Ветер треплет занавески на распахнутых через одно окнах. Всё по-прежнему: круглый стол, лавка, плита, газовый баллон, старая кровать с сеткой, прогнувшейся под тяжестью наваленного не поймёшь чего.

— Я подожду здесь, можно? — спрашивает Лиза.

Тёть Марина кивает.

— Ну и оставайся, — бурчит Катя, отпуская наконец Лизину руку. Идёт к двери в кухню, мама за ней — мельтешит, скидывает галоши.

— Всё дожди и дожди, — жалуется.

— Должны уже кончиться. — Тёть Марина открывает дверь с разошедшимся, будто обросшим тряпками дерматином.

— Должны-то должны. — Мама качает головой.

Лиза присаживается на лавку. Стол накрыт ярко-цветочной клеёнкой, стоят банки, причудливо пляшет по стеклянным бокам свет. С десяток яблок вот-вот начнёт подгнивать тёмными, битыми боками. Вьётся муха над другой — завязшей в налитом в блюдце меду.

— Возьми яблочко, — предлагает тёть Марина, привычно окая, прежде чем дверь захлопывается.

Муха жужжит и жужжит. Лиза — как не здесь, выбивается из обстановки, не вписывается. Не верит, что и вправду приехала в отпуск к бабушке с дедушкой. А могла бы наслаждаться морем, пляжем, оллинклюзивом.

Со двора через открытые окна доносится надрывное кукареканье. Лиза вертит кольцо на указательном пальце. Какой-то глухой звук — со двора. Едва она понимает, что это шаги, как слышит:

— Привет.

На пороге Вера. Синяя футболка заправлена в чёрную юбку длиной до колена. Русые волосы двумя тонкими прядками выбились из-под белой косынки. Мышцы на руках напряжённые — она держит вёдра. Звякают ручки по бокам, когда она ставит их на пол, у стены.

— Привет.

— Пришли всё-таки? — спрашивает Вера. — Бабушка твоя спрашивала, но я думала, не придёте.

— А чего так?

Вера пожимает плечами. Лицо у неё загорелое, веснушчатое, морщины проступают глубоко, когда она улыбается, оттого кажется, что она старше Лизы, хотя они одногодки, обеим только исполнилось тридцать.

Вера садится на лавку рядом, берёт яблоко, говорит:

— Ты тоже угощайся, — откусывает и, прожевав, спрашивает: — Надолго?

— На десять дней.

Муха взлетает выше, жужжит, кружит, летит до окна, как стукнется о стекло, раз, другой — и на третий попадает в распахнутую раму.

— Не нервничай. — Вера кусает яблоко снова — звонко, сочно.

И хочется, и кусок в горло не лезет.

— Я не нервничаю, — возражает Лиза.

— Ага, конечно. — Вера фыркает. — В струнку сидишь, кольцо вертишь. Что, я тебя не знаю, что ли?

Лиза смеётся. И правда, не поменялось это с детства, когда то и дело — повод для волнения. Сидишь, бывало, за столом, картошку вскопали, чокаются стопками взрослые, котлеты вкусные, салат крабовый, Вера с мамой пришла и ей положили, а тут — хоп! — соседка заходит, лишь бы не рассказала, как они сучья на вишне пообломали: для шалаша нужны были.

— Ну, разве что немного!

Вера в два укуса доедает яблоко.

— Всё там же работаешь? — спрашивает она.

— Ага, верстаю упаковку помаленьку. А ты?

— Да так же, езжу на базар по выходным, все свои, одни и те же ходят, молочко, творог, сметана, простокваша.

— И маслице? Вот по деревенскому маслу скучаю.

Вера качает головой:

— Масло только для себя. Мороки с ним много. А по сырым яйцам скучаешь? Раньше мать родную за них продать готова была.

— Ну, мать не мать, но кого-нибудь и сейчас бы продала, — смеётся Лиза. — Как приехала, так первым делом.

Вера держит яблочный огрызок в руке, лежащей на клеёнке. Пальцы у неё, должно быть, сладко-клейкие от яблочного сока. Лиза тоже берёт яблоко; оно не встаёт поперёк горла, хотя, казалось бы, должно — она же волнуется, переживает, думает, не зря ли, думает, как потом будет Кате, маме, как...

— Заходи вечерком, — предлагает Вера. — Вино мама смородиновое делала. Вкусное. Поболтаем.

Прожевав очередной кусочек яблока, Лиза открывает рот, чтобы согласиться, когда распахивается дверь и мама с Катей выходят. Улыбаются, мама ещё что-то говорит в глубину дома — то ли тёть Марине, то ли бабе Наде.

Яблоко Лиза доедает по дороге. Пинает камешки — они колко ударяют по пальцам, торчащим из старых шлёпок.

— Баб Надя всё как надо сделала, пошептала, и чувствовалась сила какая-то! — говорит мама.

Катя кивает, идёт, смотря вперёд, и за руку Лизы не держится, как до этого, — для поддержки, но совсем не физической. Лиза не спрашивает, обещала ли баба Надя что-то, говорила ли однозначно, пусть вопросы так и вертятся на языке. Может, у Веры вечером спросить? Выпив до этого, конечно же, иначе так и не вытолкнет слова изо рта.

Дома бабушка кидается расставлять тарелки с супом, мама убегает в туалет, а Лиза уходит в зал. Стоящий там диван она делит с мамой. Кроме него, в комнате ещё сервант, трельяж, стол с телевизором, платяной шкаф и два кресла. Переодеться бы: взопрела в кофте, дожди шли неделю, похолодало, но сегодня внезапно уже солнце парит. Лиза подходит к шкафу, слыша приглушённо, как Катя рассказывает бабушке с дедушкой:

— Баб Надя правильно всё делала. Пошептала мне над ухом. И я почувствовала...

Богоматерь с иконы в красном углу смотрит Лизе в спину, когда дверца шкафа скрипит оглушительно — режет слух и нервы — под её руками. Надо бы выбрать футболку поприличнее: из тех, что привозила пусть не новыми, но больше на выход, чем сажать картошку.

Вечером она ищет в шкафу уже свитер, находит, кажется, дядин — не огромный, мягкий, то, что нужно. Всё же август не только радует глубоким, звёздным небом, но и заставляет кутаться. Натянуть джинсы, ноги всунуть в галоши, крикнуть с порога:

— Я к Вере! — услышать бабушкино:

— Не засиживайся допоздна, — и можно идти.

Захлопывается за Лизой дверь дома. Она кивает маме — та во дворе, телефон у уха, машет Лизе, не отвлекаясь, говорит:

— И она взяла её голову в ладони, зашептала напевно так.

С папой созвонилась, значит. Он как раз должен был с работы вернуться.

— Молилась она, не разобрать слов было, но слышно — просит Бога.

В комнате Кати уже не горит свет. На галошах расплываются мокрые капли росы, дребезжит калитка, когда Лиза выходит на улицу. На ярко расцвеченном закатом вдали, за лесом, небе пока видна только Венера. До Вериного дома минут пять ходу; в детстве это расстояние можно было преодолеть, кажется, вмиг: бегом, с развевающимся подолом сарафана ворваться в дом, пропрыгав по ступеням, крикнуть: «Привет!» — застёгивающей босоножки Вере.

Сейчас Лиза находит Веру во дворе. В защитной куртке, которая ей явно велика, она, склонившись, споласкивает над травой большой чугун.

— Сейчас, — говорит, выпрямившись. — Ещё сараи закрою, и пойдём.

Небо темнеет, и звёзд уже видно — две, нет, три, а может, и пять. Собака на этот раз только коротко лает, не вылезая из будки.

— Как зовут? — спрашивает Лиза.

— Да никак. — Вера пожимает плечами, вешает ключи на гвоздик на веранде. — Собака и собака.

— А у меня кот. За ним подруга сейчас присматривает.

— Как зовут? — возвращает вопрос Вера.

— Брот. Это от Бутерброда. Как-то само так вышло: любит он бутерброды из рук тащить.

— А ты отказать не можешь, да? — Вера смеётся.

— Да как ему откажешь!

В доме тепло настолько, что можно снять свитер. В кухне новые дешёвые дээспэшные шкафчики, побеленная печь, холодильник, газовый котёл, стол и стулья, умывальник. Слышно бормотание телевизора — тот же сериал, что смотрят сейчас в Лизином доме.

Вера снимает куртку, разматывает косынку — волосы под ней в хвосте, чуть петушатся, а она этого не замечает. Приносит бутылку из-под водки, полную вина, достаёт из холодильника сыр, селёдку, огурцы с помидорами. Разливает по маленьким гранёным стопкам.

— Ну что, — говорит Лиза, — за то, чтоб видеться почаще?

— Давай. — Вера улыбается, и хоть улыбка и делает её старше, но ей это даже идёт.

С ней всегда легко: стоит увидеться, темы для разговоров находятся, общие дела появляются. А потом Лиза уезжает, они переписываются, перезваниваются какое-то время, прежде чем повседневная жизнь не захлестнёт, оставляя только нечастые «Как дела?», «С днём рождения!», «С Новым годом» до очередной встречи.

Селёдка вкусная. Вера расхваливает сорт помидоров — крупных и тёмных бычьих сердец, — подливает вина.

— Там же живу, — рассказывает Лиза. — На окраине, но от метро недалеко, корпоративный транспорт близко останавливается — маршрутка, бесплатно на работу возят.

— Удобно.

— Да. — Лиза подцепляет вилкой ещё кусок помидора. — Повезло мне с работой. По знакомству, не оно бы — так и сидела бы с копейками.

— В наше время за всё хвататься надо. А то вот у Женьки была возможность в милиции работать, так он в запой — и всё.

— Я от бабушки уже наслышана.

С Женькой они частенько гуляли: соседи, возраста почти одного, он на год старше. Лет в пятнадцать Лиза по нему вздыхала тайком, разве что на ромашках не гадала — плюнет, поцелует. А потом оказалось, что это глупости — ни к сердцу не прижмёт, ни к чёрту не пошлёт, просто ничего делать не будет.

— Ага. Пьёт, а надо же — женился, развёлся, снова жениться собирается. Живут же люди. — Вера фыркает.

— А у тебя как?

— Да ходит один, замуж зовёт.

— А ты?

— Да и пусть ходит, — смеётся Вера. — А у тебя?

Лиза отмахивается:

— Я ипотеку думаю взять, о другом мысли, не до того. Но было кое-что.

Они обмениваются красноречивыми взглядами и хором хохочут.

— С утра тебе не на базар? — уточняет Лиза потом, уже обсмеяв с Верой и свою девичью влюблённость в Женьку, и её — в приезжего Максима.

— Нет, не каждый день езжу. Машину, кстати, новую купили. Давай ещё помидоров принесу?

Вера моет их над раковиной, режет, мясистые, расплывающиеся в руках.

— Мама, как раньше, почтальонша, на велосипеде разъезжает.

Вера вытирает салфеткой пятно от пролитого вина; Лиза поднимает стопки.

— Папа на пенсию не собирается, мама — и подавно, горит работой, всё там же, в банке.

Из зала слышатся голоса, музыка.

— Дядь Слава умер, помнишь его?

— Да, помню, жалко его.

Дядь Слава жил один на отшибе деревни, держал лошадь и всем помогал за бутылку.

Пьют, не чокаясь, и Вера, разлив остатки по стопкам, убирает пустую бутылку под стол.

— Весной не приезжала, с подругой в Прагу поехали, нет, я не буду селёдку, ты доедай.

Они чокаются.

Лиза просыпается рано, но мамы на разложенном диване рядом уже нет. Трёт лицо ладонями, тянется за часами: девять. Потолок неровный. Тихо. Голова тяжёлая, мутит, мочевой пузырь ноет. В туалет — и можно дальше спать.

В двенадцать уже не мутит, но голова только тяжелее. Лиза достаёт из сумки цитрамон, прежде чем выйти в кухню. Катя кивает ей — полный рот воды она тихо и быстро сглатывает, щёлкает крышечкой, закрывая пустую ячейку среды.

— У Веры была вчера? — спрашивает Катя, когда Лиза запивает таблетку и заглядывает в стоящую на столе кастрюлю.

— Пшёнка, — говорит она. — Будешь?

Катя кивает.

— Да. — Лиза достаёт тарелки из серванта. — Посидели, поболтали о том о сём.

Катя, будучи младше на шесть лет, Веру особо не знала. Пока она играла в куклы и магазин, Лиза с Верой уже строили шалаши и дрались на палках с мальчишками. Как начала с соседским мальчиком-одногодкой исследовать лучшие места для шалашей, Лиза с Верой уже чинно прогуливались по дорогам да секретничали о мальчиках, сексе и прокладках. Когда Катя лазила по крышам в надежде поймать Интернет и написать подругам, что никто её не понимает и она скучает по Владику, Вера уже поступила в техникум в райцентре и уехала, а Лиза вместо деревни умотала с друзьями на Кипр.

— И как у неё дела? — спрашивает Катя. — Она же на базар ездит продавать молоко?

— Да. — Лиза ставит перед ней тарелку с кашей.

— На парикмахершу училась... Зачем ей это? Осталась бы в городе, хоть немного лучше.

— Ну, значит, были причины.

— На базаре? — Катя качает головой.

Каша плюхается в тарелку, разлетаясь каплями на бортики и клеёнку. Лиза прикрывает глаза и кладёт следующую ложку уже спокойнее, щёлкает кнопкой чайника, подхватывает тряпку, чтобы вытереть стол, и спрашивает:

— Как спалось?

— Хорошо. — Катя принимается за кашу. — Только с утра бабушка чугунами громыхала.

— Она не специально.

— Да я понимаю.

Они уже пьют чай, когда дверь распахивается: на пороге бабушка. Её сразу много, улыбающейся, суетливой. Всегда такой была: даже когда всё нормально, ей кажется, что что-то пойдёт наперекосяк, что-то не выйдет, не успеется. Лиза это отлично понимает. На работе по сто раз проверяет всё, раньше переспрашивала ещё по миллиону. И хочется относиться ко всему проще, и попробуй удержи свою тревожную натуру в узде одними логическими цепочками о том, что любую трудность можно решить, любую ошибку исправить и вообще конец света — это конец света, а остальное можно пережить.

— Наконец-то! А то я уже будить хотела вас, — ворчит бабушка, вытирая мокрые руки о свой замызганный фартук. — Лиз, перевернёшь сено?

Лиза кивает, надкусывая пряник. Катя поворачивается к бабушке:

— Я тоже!

Бабушка моргает — раз, другой, — вытирает руки по новой, улыбается:

— Конечно.

Пряник во рту — сладкий песок, но Лиза всё равно его доедает, придумывает дурацкий сон, который ей вроде как приснился, и сама смеётся пуще всех.

Грабли в руках как влитые, даже думать не надо — только шагать вдоль покоса, подцепить, потянуть на себя, обнажая влажно-зелёную траву из-под низа, поворошить, подцепить, потянуть, поворошить, подцепить... Катя за несколько покосов до неё идёт медленно, слишком раскидывает сено, так и хочется подойти и исправить. Подцепить, поворошить...

Бабушка на дворе, дедушка поехал по каким-то делам, маму видно из сада, где под яблонями и лежит сено, — она на огороде. Там сохнущие лысоватые стебли, помидоры на них подгнившие, небольшими гроздьями. Это остатки — их даже не закрыли от дождя, вот кусты и повалились, мама их теперь подвязывает.

Подцепить, потянуть, поворошить, подцепить…

— Отдохните! — слышит Лиза и вскидывает голову.

Мама уже не на огороде — совсем рядом, вытащила из бани скамейку, поставила под яблоней.

— Нет пока, — говорит Катя.

Лиза видит лицо мамы — поджатые губы, сощуренные глаза смотрят на неё.

— А я отдохну, — говорит Лиза.

Грабли проходятся по подсохшей траве, прежде чем взлететь зубцами вверх. Прислонив их к яблоне, Лиза садится на скамейку рядом с мамой. Ярко, тепло, только ветром развевает сарафан. На миг ощущение: когда-то так было. В детстве, наверное, когда уже нельзя было только гулять, надо было и работать, но это нравилось — я уже взрослая, мне позволено делать всё, как и другим. Тогда же так хотелось этим поделиться со всеми подругами. И потом хотелось тоже; Соню она даже приглашала, но всё не складывалось. Не зря, наверное.

Катя, раскидав по сторонам сено, садится на скамейку. Хоп — уже достала из кармана спортивных штанов новый, недавно подаренный родителями телефон.

— Интернет тут, как всегда, через жопу, — бурчит она.

Лизе тоже хочется достать свой, оставленный на шифоньере в зале, проверить рабочую почту, заглянуть в «Ватсап» и «Телеграм». Кажется, даже руки чешутся. Она наклоняется, поднимает с земли яблоко — кривое, косое, но яркое, только с одним потемневшим не до гнилости боком. Вытирает о подол под взглядом покачивающей головой мамы.

Отпуск, Лиза, у тебя отпуск. Умей не только работать, но и отдыхать.

— Вчера папе звонила, — рассказывает мама. — Всё ещё аврал у него на работе.

Катя спрашивает, дело ли в тех поставщиках. Она живёт с родителями, в курсе всего, что у них происходит. Лиза бывает раз в месяц по выходным, разговаривает иногда с мамой по телефону, переписывается с Катей. «Посмотрела недавно фильм классный. — Да ерунда, мне не понравился. — Послушала тут песню. — Ничего так, но не мое, ты же понимаешь. Я вот что слушаю сейчас на повторе. — Не, извини, но мне не особо».

После обеда все спят. Бабушка с дедушкой у себя, Катя в другой комнате, которую раньше делила на двоих с Лизой, мама в зале. Лиза уходит в сад, снова нашаривает в траве яблоко — она, конечно, набрала пару кило и ещё наберёт на бабушкиной еде, но не от яблок точно. Фитнесом, что ли, заняться? Кира и Маша вон ходят, нравится им. Лиза смотрит на свои голени — не то чтобы толстые, но мясистые, мягкие, если их потрогать. Не быть ей моделью с обложки журнала. И пусть другие женщины кажутся красивыми не только если худые, но смириться со своими вываливающимися из джинсов с низкой посадкой бочками, складками на животе и расплывающимися по стулу ляжками сложнее.

Интернет и вправду едва ловит. На рабочей почте ничего страшного: её не потеряли, все — спасибо автоматическим сообщениям — в курсе, что она в отпуске. В мессенджерах тоже тишь да гладь. Лиза спрашивает у Киры, как там Брот, пишет ей и Маше о вкусной картошке, хорошей погоде, смородиновом вине давней подруги. О подруге пишет. О сене. О яблоках.

Вечером она снова идёт к Вере. На этот раз позже — та уже в комнате, смотрит телевизор с мамой и бабушкой. Лиза здоровается. Бабушка Надя кажется совсем старой: тонкая кожа морщится, однако чётко очерчивает скулы, нос и челюсть. Смотрит она по-прежнему внимательно, но до́бро, мягко. У Веры похожий взгляд. Она встаёт с кресла и спрашивает:

— Прогуляемся?

Лиза кивает.

— Пусть Катенька ещё зайдёт, — просит баба Надя.

— Да, я передам.

В кухне Вера накидывает куртку. Вот сейчас скажет что-то про Катю. Она повязывает косынку, заправляет под неё пряди. Вот сейчас... Они выходят на веранду, надевают галоши. Сейчас...

— Куда пойдём? — спрашивает Вера.

— Куда-нибудь. — Лиза улыбается.

Они гуляют по заасфальтированной дороге; шуршат камешки под подошвами, перелаиваются изредка собаки, стрекочут насекомые из зарослей. Свежий ветер норовит проникнуть под свитер, но у него ничего не выходит. А Вера даже куртку не застегнула: она никогда особо не мёрзла, да и не болела толком.

— Сегодня полезла проверять рабочую почту, — рассказывает Лиза. — Не умею я отдыхать. Вот вроде и жду отпуска, а как выхожу — всё о работе думаю и девать себя некуда.

— Неужели не припахали?

Лиза фыркает.

— Уела, сено! Но всё равно много свободного времени.

— Я раньше не понимала, почему маме и бабушке дела нужны постоянно. У них свободного времени полчаса после обеда и вечером час на сериал. А как только сядут, так подхватятся что-то делать. И вот я не понимала, а сейчас сама такая же.

— Я со страхом думаю, вдруг, как бабушка, буду тревожиться от каждой мелочи ещё больше, чем сейчас. — Лиза качает головой.

— Да ни…

Хрустят сучья в кустах. Они замирают, прищуриваясь в ощетинившуюся кустарником темноту.

— Надеюсь, это не кабан, — говорит Вера.

— И я.

Однажды к ним вышел из лесу — они тогда компанией сидели на лавке недалеко от остановки, перепугались жуть как, а он просто ушёл обратно. Впору было уверовать в удачу или судьбу.

Лиза и Вера слушают вечер, он всё такой же: стрёкот, перелай, больше никакого хруста, — и, переглянувшись, двигаются с места.

— Не хочешь завтра за грибами? — предлагает Вера.

— Это ты специально после кабана?

Вера смеётся.

— Да нет. Просто вспомнилось. Дожди же были, пора идти, пока все не собрали.

— Давай. Я только... — У Кати надо спросить, вдруг она хочет, но сейчас уже спит, а с утра рано её лучше не будить. — Ничего. Давай.

Наутро, надев шерстяные носки, чтобы чужие сапоги не спадали с ног, Лиза замирает перед дверью в Катину комнату. Из-за неё не слышно ни звука. Разбудишь — только злиться будет, даже если тоже захочет в лес.

Лиза повязывает платок, надевает старую куртку — длинную, плотную.

— Далеко не ходите, — наставляет бабушка, от волнения ещё больше растягивая «о», чем обычно. — По краю. А то Немцов с соседней улицы в прошлом году пропал, только летом его и нашли случайно под кустом.

— Не волнуйся. — Лиза надевает сапоги — чуть болтаются, но держатся. — Мы от дороги отходить не будем.

— Надо было позвать Женьку хотя бы с собой. Или дядь Максима, — бормочет бабушка. — Деда давай растолкаем?

— Да он только ворчать будет, — закатывает глаза Лиза. — Терпеть же не может по грибы ходить.

Бабушка вздыхает глубоко, красноречиво.

— Мы ненадолго, — обещает Лиза, подхватывая корзинку из разноцветной проволоки, проверяет, всё ли взяла: нож, бутылку воды, два яблока, телефон, вдруг Сеть ловить будет хоть немного.

Вера ждёт Лизу на улице, уже вывела новенький, чистенький светло-зелёный «ниссан» из гаража.

— Поехали? — спрашивает, улыбаясь.

В своей косынке, не в юбке на этот раз — в спортивных штанах и сапогах. А когда-то ругались до хрипоты с родителями, когда в лес собирались: не надену я это старьё, я как чучело! Теперь же, конечно, всё наденут, чтобы тепло было, клещи не впились и змеи не покусали. И чего такого? Вера вон в своей куртке аж светится. Сильная, довольная, высокая и крепкая — такая, что аж... Да, куртка. Куртка... Отцовская, должно быть. Лиза его не помнит, он умер, когда им было лет пять, уже позже Вера, а за ней Лиза узнали, что от цирроза. Вера говорила раньше, когда Лиза приезжала почаще и, гуляя в темноте вдвоём, оказывалось проще выпускать мысли на волю, что скучает — не по отцу даже, которого толком не знала, который часто выпивал и много пропадал неясно где, а по отцу, который у неё мог бы быть.

Лиза ставит корзину в багажник к двум Вериным и плюхается на переднее сиденье.

— Пристегнись, — просит Вера. — Гаишников нет, но по этим колдобинам мотать будет.

Лиза пристёгивается, когда машина уже выезжает на дорогу.

— Бабушка взяла с меня клятвенное обещание, что мы будем ходить только по краю, — сообщает Лиза.

— Что, Немцова вспоминала? — Вера фыркает.

— Ага.

— Ну, так-то с кем угодно может что угодно случиться, а я лес хорошо знаю. Не бойся.

— Я и не боюсь.

С Верой вообще спокойно. Голос она никогда не повышает. Смотрит до́бро. Улыбается. Руль держит одной рукой, небрежно как-то, с уверенностью, что всё схвачено, хотя под колёсами уже колдобины. Лизин папа за рулём такой же. Мама водит иначе — вцепляется двумя руками. Вера тоже права получила года два назад, но не рискует ни родительскую брать, ни пользоваться каршерингом: слишком пугает ответственность и то, что, даже если она будет делать всё правильно, от других этого ожидать невозможно. Хотя вот в деревне, может, стоит прокатиться, растрясти умения на пустых дорогах. «Ниссан» мчит по грунтовке, вокруг — поля, обрывающиеся горизонтом. Едва заметны впереди, вдали, деревья. Ехать не особо долго, а вот идти порядочно.

Сосны с редкими дубами и берёзами всё ближе, будто растут на глазах, наполняются яркостью цвета, основательностью с движением машины. Вокруг чаще мелькают кустарники и молоденькие сосенки. Когда верхушек громадных деревьев уже не разглядеть из окна, Вера съезжает с дороги — машину трясёт так, что Лиза вцепляется в ручку над дверью, — останавливает за пышным кустом, усыпанным редкими, засыхающими точками волчьих ягод.

Лиза вылезает из машины, потягивается, зевает.

— Не выспалась? — спрашивает Вера, поправляя сбившуюся косынку.

— Ну почти.

— Я кофе взяла. — Она достаёт с заднего сиденья пакет, в нём бутерброды и литровый термос. — Перекусим?

— Я позавтракала уже.

— Так я тоже.

Лиза смеётся и соглашается на бутерброд. От одного же она не перестанет проходить в дверь?

Бутерброды с сыром. Кофе они пьют из крышки по очереди, после Веры на ней едва заметный мокрый след. Конечно, никакой помады; Лиза вообще, кажется, никогда не видела Веру накрашенной. Хотя и сама-то в деревне достаёт косметичку только по праздникам и в день отъезда. А у Веры губы и так яркие, а глаза выразительные, тёпло-карие, с длиннющими ресницами. Кто, интересно, у неё в роду был? Цыгане? Или у них, наоборот, взгляд обычно пугающий? Вера моргает, и Лиза опускает глаза в крышку с кофе — растворимым и сладким.

Они действительно не заходят глубоко, благо и у края грибов порядочно. Под ногами мягко прогибается, шурша, подушка из сосновых иголок. Лисички растут часто и кучно — присмотришься и видишь едва спрятавшиеся насыщенно-жёлтые шляпки. Гулко разносятся, заглушая писк подлетающих к голове комаров, слова и смех.

— А помнишь, как мы ходили и думали, что заблудились, с нами ещё Женька и Кристина были?

— Я как-то дома решила за грибами съездить, а там одни какие-то тощие опята.

— Помню, был как-то очень грибной год и притащила две корзины белых, но это позже, в октябре.

— Я всегда жду осени, люблю грибы собирать.

— И я — даже больше, чем есть.

— Я тоже, разве что солёные люблю, а у нас, наоборот, все больше жареные, хотя у кого гастрит, у кого проблемы с поджелудочной. Только Кате вон можно.

Катя, наверное, уже проснулась, и ей сказали, что Лиза ушла за грибами. Ведь не нравилось это никогда: грибов она не замечала и начинала ныть, хвостом ходя за Лизой или мамой.

Под сенью деревьев прохладно, но высоко поднявшееся солнце уже норовит погладить лучами по волосам, проникнув через просветы крон. Лиза кидает взгляд на него: выходить надо будет в ту сторону, дома на востоке.

— О! Смотри, подосиновик! — хвастается Вера. В руках у неё красивый крупный гриб с рыжей шляпкой.

Лизе хочется найти такой же, а то ей попадались, кроме лисичек, только унылые получервивые подберёзовики, которые замучишься перебирать.

А вот Катя любит лисички. Да, не нравилось ей никогда за грибами ходить — только есть их. Но вдруг сейчас захотелось бы, а Лиза даже не спросила?

Она наклоняется, убирает аккуратно траву и иголки со шляпки крупной лисички, подсовывает ножик под неё, чтобы перерезать ножку. О, неподалёку ещё одна.

— Ты где? — доносится откуда-то из-за кустов.

— Здесь! — Лиза кладёт грибы в наполовину заполненную корзину и выпрямляется. Верина косынка видна впереди, в низине, за зарослями папоротника. Чёрные воронки наводят мысли почти жуткие, хотя, казалось бы, должны другие — о ярких цветках, исполняющих желания.

— Нашла ещё подосиновики? — спрашивает Лиза.

— Не-а. — Вера качает головой. — Только вот. — Она кивает на гордо торчащий из земли, крупный классически-красный мухомор. — Боялась, что потеряемся. И что я потом твоей бабушке скажу?

— Ищите под кустом, — фыркает Лиза.

Вера хохочет.

— Давай вон туда. — Она, чуть покрасневшая, кивает в сторону.

Место смутно знакомое — должно быть, бывали тут уже когда-то.

— Пойдём.

Оглянувшись на солнце, Лиза идёт вслед за Верой. Катя никогда не ориентировалась в лесу и первой начинала паниковать, что они заблудятся, даже если до дороги было всего ничего по прямой. Лиза наклоняется и срезает подберёзовик — надо же, не червивый. Она гладит пальцем ровненький белый срез ножки.

— Вот люблю я подосиновики и белые — благородные грибы, — говорит тем временем Вера. — Хотя с лисичками мороки меньше, какую ни возьми — не червивая.

— Ага.

Катя любит лисички.

— И лисички разве что жарить, в суп — не то.

— Ага.

Катя от любых супов с детства нос воротит.

— Хотя иногда очень уж приятно навернуть жареных лисичек с лучком.

— Ага.

Вот уж так Катя бы хоть трижды в день питалась. Вдруг она хоте?..

— Всё в порядке?

Лиза поднимает взгляд. Вера сидит на корточках в двух метрах от неё, смотрит внимательно.

— Да. — Лиза пожимает плечами, вздыхает и всё же признаётся: — Думаю, что зря не предложила Кате с нами поехать. Но вчера будить её не стоило, да и с утра она рано не встаёт и грибы никогда не любила собирать, но всё равно не хочется, чтобы обиделась. — Она поднимает руку — взъерошить бы волосы, а может, и мысли в голове, — но пальцы напарываются на косынку. Точно. Лиза заправляет под неё даже не выбившуюся прядь — волосок.

— Спроси потом. Можно ещё раз будет съездить, — предлагает Вера.

— И правда. — Лиза усмехается. — А я не подумала.

— Может, и не захочет она. Помню я, как она всё ворчала, что с утра подняли и в лес потащили.

— Но она изменилась.

Вера встаёт, подхватывает обе свои корзины — простые, из ивовой лозы. Одна уже полная, во второй только бутылка воды.

— Как у неё кстати?

— Да как всегда. Привыкла за четыре года. И мы все привыкли. — Лиза тоже встаёт. — Работу недавно нашла, папа помог. Что-то онлайн делает, то ли на сайт выставляет статьи, то ли что-то в этом роде. Она говорила, а я не особо поняла.

— Хорошо хоть так.

— Да.

Через два шага Лиза замечает лисичку и наклоняется за ней.

Из лесу они выходят без трудностей, но Лиза всё же не удерживается от шутки про Иванну Сусанину. Вера хохочет и пихает её в плечо — тепло, несильно.

— Какая из меня Сусанина? Вон машина!

Где деревьев меньше, уже чувствуется разошедшаяся жара: солнце напекает даже скрытую косынкой макушку. Прежде чем сесть в салон, они жадно пьют воду, снимают куртки и косынки.

Устроив одну руку на спинке сиденья, Вера смотрит назад, выезжая из-за кустов. У неё сосредоточенное, бесхитростное лицо, растрёпанные волосы. Мускулистые руки, сбившаяся красная футболка с заметными тёмно-потными пятнами в подмышках. Лиза ёрзает на сиденье — кажется, даже спина вспотела, но из-за белой футболки не видно. И чего так волнуется? Вот сама смотрит на Веру и не мерзко, нормально же, в такую-то погоду у кого не так? А самой стыдно.

Грибы Лиза перебирает уже после обеда, устроившись на дворе в тени дома. По залитой солнцем траве бродят куры, петух заходится мощным кукареканьем, стоит какой-нибудь выйти из сарая. Вскоре мама садится на лавку рядом, очищает сор со шляпок, обрезает лишнее, вырезает червивые места.

— Баб Надя говорила, чтобы вы ещё зашли, — вспоминает Лиза.

— Да, мы собирались. — Мама кивает.

Катя тоже не заставляет себя долго ждать: притаскивает стул, достаёт телефон из кармана. Лиза хрустит суставами, разминая шею. Весь день согнувшись.

— Не делай так, — просит мама.

— Ага.

Раз, два — испещрённые ходами куски подберёзовика падают в бело-серую кучу. Так ничего от этого гриба не останется, зря притащила в надежде, что не весь червивый — большой такой, красивый.

Катя медленно тыкает пальцем в экран — наверное, пишет кому-то сообщение.

— Не хочешь в следующий раз с нами за грибами? — спрашивает Лиза.

— Не. — Катя не поднимает взгляд от телефона.

У подберёзовика нечервивая шляпка.

С утра перевозят высохшее сено в сарай — сад теперь пустой, по нему аж хочется пробежаться, раскинув руки со смутным чувством, что такой кадр был в каком-то фильме, что она сама в этом кадре и всё вокруг, собственно, фильм с красивой картинкой, чётким сюжетом, понятным смыслом. Лиза срывается с места, хоп, шаг... Нет, не то. Глупо как-то. Она замедляется. Раньше собирала тут букеты: вместе с Верой делали венки из одуванчиков, а родители ругались, тянули за бурые от одуванчикового сока руки к умывальнику, новая же футболка! Ну сколько можно! Из васильков получались лучше и не пачкались, но их попробуй найди, чтобы ещё на целый венок хватило. Ветерок развевает длинный сарафан — голубой, в цветочек, — ткань гладит ноги — вчера в бане побрила наконец, но не уверена, что не пропустила никакой островок, извернувшись на лавке при свете одной шестидесятиваттной лампочки. Слушая отдалённое кудахтанье, мычание, лай и тарахтение мотора трактора, Лиза выходит между огородами на дорогу неподалёку от Вериного дома. Уже думает идти обратно, как видит Веру около колонки: она как раз вешает ведро на рычаг, надавливает рукой — на ней проявляются мышцы. Другой — достаёт из кармана просторной тёмной юбки телефон.

— Привет! — кричит Лиза, направляясь к ней.

Вера поднимает голову и машет ей телефоном, прежде чем вернуть его в карман.

— Коров поить пора, — говорит Вера. Из-под сбившегося ворота её светло-розовой футболки с цветочным рисунком виднеется белая лямка лифчика.

— А где пасёте? — спрашивает Лиза. Бабушка с дедушкой корову уже не держат — сил на неё много надо.

— В саду. — Рука отпускает рычаг: полунабравшееся ведро удерживает его в нужном положении. Журчит вода.

— Что-то смотрела? — Лиза кивает на карман.

— Да листала новостную ленту.

— Ловит тут, конечно...

— Ага, никаких тебе видео. Это ещё здесь, у колонки, на пригорке, неплохо. — Вера поднимает набравшееся ведро, струя воды почти тут же иссякает, напоследок обдавая брызгами Лизины и Верины ноги. Холодная.

Во двор они идут вместе. Собака трижды вяло лает на Лизу и замирает неподалёку от будки, смотрит, свесив язык изо рта. У крыльца два набранных ведра.

— Давай помогу, — предлагает Лиза и подхватывает одно — ручка впивается в ладонь, оттягивает руку. — Меньше ходить придётся.

Вера молча берёт второе ведро в свободную руку.

— Мама ближе к вечеру ходит, а я вот сейчас, — говорит она, когда за ними захлопывается калитка, ведущая в сад. Впереди, за яблонями — невкусной летом антоновкой, — видны коричневые бока трёх коров. Одна из них, та, что поближе, поднимает голову.

Ноют мышцы, кожа руки горит — Лиза идёт наравне с Верой.

— Сегодня на базар ездила?

— Да. Быстро всё расхватали — и я обратно.

Хочется увидеть, как Вера ставит на прилавок — или у неё прилавка толком нет, лишь нагромождение ящиков? — молоко, творог, сметану в банках. Стоит, почему-то представляется, руки в боки, голову вверх задрала, готовая отвечать, что почём, улыбаться, интересоваться делами знакомых, приходящих к ней каждый раз, и отсчитывать сдачу.

Уже все коровы смотрят на них. Глаза у них совершенно человечьи: с белком, карие, окружённые ресницами. Они бьют себя хвостами по бокам, отгоняя слепней. Чуть звякают цепи — длинные, болтающиеся на шеях. У одной из коров на лбу белый ромбик, вторая почти чёрная и рога у неё красиво изогнутые — концы смотрят друг на друга, — у третьей один рог гораздо короче другого.

Они ставят вёдра на траву перед коровами, Вера гладит чёрную шею, пока корова тычется мордой в воду. Лиза тоже касается бока той, что с разными рогами. Кожа мягкая, нагревшаяся на солнце, покрытая жёсткими волосками. Корова переступает с ноги на ногу. Пахнет чуть навозом и немного молоком.

— Эй, осторожнее, — журит Вера корову со звездой на лбу, едва не опрокинувшую ведро — Вера удержала его ногой. Даже голос не повысила. И гладит мягко так — руками, в которых, не напрягаясь, принесла два ведра. Доит коров она, наверное, так же — ласково, едва прихлопывая по бокам, добродушно ворча, если переступают ногами.

Вся Вера такая: внутри стальная, а снаружи мягкая. Лизин взгляд скользит с белой лямки на округлое плечо и дальше: на траву, дерево, огород деда Максима — поле, заросшее клевером.

— А дед Максим сажает что-то?

— Нет, только траву ему Петров косит. Мы её забираем: на них, — она похлопывает корову по шее, — не напасёшься.

— Бабушка с дедушкой тоже Емельянову отдают, им столько не нужно, — говорит Лиза.

Вера кивает. Она, должно быть, и так это знала, живёт же тут постоянно, и попробуй от чего скройся, все в курсе, что происходит за заборами, за дверями. А как не в курсе, так уже подозрительно поглядывают: что за люди такие скрытные? Лиза про Верину семью тоже много знает и не поручится, что осведомила её Вера, а не бабушка или мама. Это Вера рассказала, что её дедушка умер от инфаркта? Что бабушка умеет заговаривать сглазы и болезни? Что папа много пил, вот и допился? Что они с мамой и бабушкой хорошие хозяйки: огород не зарастает, дома всегда чистота? Что ждала из армии Федю, а он вернулся вроде к ней, но через месяц уехал в город?

Корова поднимает голову и смотрит на Лизу. Рога у неё крупные, пусть и разные, и вся она большая, мощная. Сердце в груди на миг заходится пугливо, быстрым перестуком, но всё равно Лиза ведёт рукой по горячей шее, гладит твёрдую переносицу, слушая шумное коровье дыхание.

— Пойдём? — предлагает Вера, подхватывая все три пустых ведра — те звонко, бряцая друг о друга, качаются в руках.

— Давай. — Лиза напоследок гладит корову между рогов. — А им не жарко? — спрашивает уже по пути к дому.

— Там яблоня, цепей до неё хватает.

Они носят воду коровам ещё дважды.

Вечером все в зале. Бабушка с дедушкой, устроившись в креслах, смотрят «Поле чудес». Мама и Катя на диване, Лиза подтащила стул, закинула ноги на диван между ними и раздаёт карты. Катя дописывает кому-то сообщение, прежде чем отложить телефон.

— Крести — дураки на месте, — объявляет Лиза.

— Сегодня у нас ни одного дурака ещё не было. — Катя фыркает.

— Ну посмотрим, кто кого!

Они перекладывают в руках карты, скрупулёзно расставляя по мастям, потом переглядываются из-за вееров.

— У меня семёрка, — говорит мама.

— Ходи, — вздыхает Катя.

Мама идёт с двух шестёрок, Лиза легко бьётся — подмастила! — восьмёрками, а потом ходит под Катю только что взятой девяткой. Катя морщит лоб и таращится в карты. А игра только началась. Лиза вздыхает.

— Вы готовы назвать всё слово целиком?

Давно вообще в карты не играла; с подругами, если и садились на каких-то праздниках, то за всякие настолки: «Имаджинариум», «Элиас», «Уно». А тут просто карты, привет из детства, в котором было море таких вечеров с мамой, папой и сестрой за картами, лото, иногда по очереди шашками или домино.

Катя бьёт девятку козырной восьмёркой.

— Бито.

— Можно было и взять сейчас, — говорит мама.

— А чего беречь? — отмахивается Катя и, чуть задумавшись, ходит с двух валетов.

Лиза подкидывает третьего.

— Сговорились против родной матери!

— Да против тебя попробуй сговорись, — смеётся Лиза.

Мама и правда выигрывает легко и часто. Лиза за годы так и не поняла, рука у неё удачливая или она хорошо всё продумывает, пусть и уверяет, что память уже не та.

Мама взяла валетов — Лиза ходит шестёркой. Катя морщит лоб, уставившись в карты — минуту, другую, — чтобы потом побить семёркой той же масти.

«Поле чудес» почти заканчивается, они играют уже четвёртый кон, когда хлопает дверь с веранды и слышатся шаги. Лиза поднимает взгляд от карт: в дверях Вера.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит она.

Все здороваются, спрашивают, как дела, предлагают чая.

— Да я к Лизе, — открещивается она. — Пройдёмся?

— Только доиграю. — Лиза машет веерочком из трёх карт. — Уже почти.

Катя как раз раздумывает, как побить её червовую даму, пока мама уже с пустыми руками увлечённо — «Сектор «Приз» на барабане!» — смотрит телевизор.

— Приходите завтра с Мариной, — говорит бабушка. — День рождения же, посидим.

— Придём.

Катя отбивается козырной десяткой. Её пикового короля Лиза ловко бьёт тузом той же масти, но с бубновым и козырным королём вкупе уже ничего поделать не может. Катя аж светится.

— Могла бы хоть сделать вид, что не счастлива меня обставить, — закатывает глаза Лиза, вставая со стула.

Катя смеётся.

— Только ненадолго, — наказывает бабушка.

— Дверь не забудь потом закрыть, — напутствует дедушка.

— Да, да.

Лиза накидывает куртку, когда Вера признаётся:

— А мы в карты не играем.

— Мы обычно тоже.

Они выходят на улицу, полную сумерек, ощутимой вечерней августовской прохлады и стрёкота сверчков. Лиза вдыхает. Когда в последний раз так гуляла? Дома-то всё на работу и обратно, по делам, на встречи с друзьями, семьёй. Весной в Праге бегала, чтобы успеть осмотреть. Хм... Наверное, прошлым летом, когда приезжала. В деревне вообще лучше всего получается ставить жизнь на паузу. Хотя вроде с Соней и в городе удавалось: они поначалу часто виделись и исходили все бульвары и парки. Когда это было-то? Пять лет назад или все шесть. Под конец они уже не гуляли.

— Кто чаще выигрывал? — спрашивает Вера.

— Конечно, я, — врёт Лиза.

Вера смеётся.

— Ну, как говорят, не везёт в картах — повезёт в любви.

— Только на это и уповаю.

Шуршат под ногами камешки, ветерок шелестит листьями кустов. Мимо большого жасминового всегда немного страшно проходить — в его тьме будто кто-то скрывается. А всё чёртов Максим, загадочным шёпотом однажды рассказавший страшилку про неведомое существо, живущее тут.

— Сегодня Петька заходил. — Вера вздыхает. — Нравлюсь я ему, смешной такой, в глаза смотрит, комплиментами сыплет. Какое платье, какая походка, глаза выразительные.

— А ты?

На ногах у Лизы галоши, из-под куртки торчит подол платья, волосы убраны под косынку. Идёт она прямо, уверенно. Лицо размывает полумрак, и глаз не видно. Выразительных — мало сказано. Да и только про них сказать мало. У неё густые чёрные брови, по которым хочется провести пальцами, плавная линия челюсти и скул. Улыбка, от которой слова в голове будто ложкой размешивает — попробуй найди, секунду, две, три, пока не улягутся.

Вера пожимает плечами.

— Пусть ещё походит, — говорит она.

Лиза смеётся.

— У нас на работе девушка есть, Алина, — рассказывает. — Так к ней зачастил один парень из другого отдела. И, главное, находит же миллион причин, чтобы завернуть. И смешно, и мило.

— Главное, чтобы ей это внимание нравилось.

— Да нравится, она, скорее, переживает, что он никуда вперёд не шагает, ходит только кругами.

— Решимость попробуй наскреби.

— Особенно если ты мужик.

Они хохочут. Шагают в такт, как и раньше бывало. Учились ещё в школе, жадно ждали откровенности и понимания в такие вот вечера. Смотреть на Веру Лиза тогда не могла: как-то слишком это было, внутри замирало всё непонятно, неправильно от вида родинки на шее, под ухом, от горбинки на носу, от движения губ.

Теперь может. Теперь-то это понятно, да и правильно. Только не так сильно и не очень уместно.

Вера рассказывает про Петьку: он на два года старше, с другого конца села, работящий, почти не пьёт, хотя мама у него сильно прикладывается, отслужил, работает то там, то тут. В клубе танцевали вместе однажды, с тех пор он и повадился в гости.

— Ох уж эти мне танцы в клубе, мама меня посылает, а я не особо это люблю. Вот дома покружиться под музыку — другое дело, но так дома и музыка как мне нравится.

— Недавно у подруги на свадьбе была. А там играли ремиксы популярных сейчас хитов. Танцевалось под них отлично, но я так отчётливо осознала, что сама давно такое не слушаю.

— А помнишь, как ты с кассетником приезжала и мы Цоя гоняли? — Вера улыбается, в лицо заглядывает.

Миг, другой Лиза собирает слова в голове в предложение, и выходит только:

— Клёво было.

Клёво — сейчас.

С утра Лиза и Катя, как в детстве, отправляются на бабушкины грядки, чтобы срезать ей букет астр. Потом Катя сидит в кухне с телефоном, пока Лиза помогает маме и бабушке готовить: жарит котлеты, режет крабовые палочки, вскрывает банку с консервированным салатом из моркови и помидоров, счищает вилкой слой жира с поверхности холодца.

— Что у тебя там? — ворчит мама. — Совсем, что ли, не оторваться?

— Надо ответить, — отмахивается Катя.

Отложив телефон, она приносит из серванта хрусталь, который нужно перемыть, прежде чем ставить на стол.

Бабушка обычно никого специально не зовёт, так, если приходится к слову, приглашает, но готовит — ещё три дня можно о еде не думать. Она уже переоделась в свою парадную кофту и юбку. Дедушка разложил стол.

Вера и тётя Марина тоже приходят с букетом — у Веры в руках розовые, сладко пахнущие розы.

— Тёть Лен, с днём рождения! — Тётя Марина обнимает бабушку первой.

Они и раньше часто заходили. Всегда помогали с чем нужно друг другу, на картошку ходили по очереди: мы — вам, вы — нам. Они не совсем, но как родственники. Лиза внимательно слушала бабушкины рассказы о родне — кого репрессировали, кого убили в войну, кто переехал, кто кому кто, — и знает, что их с Верой можно условно считать троюродными сёстрами. Баба Надя — сестра деда Славы, мужа бабы Кати, бабушкиной сестры. Баба Катя жила на соседней улице, дети её разъехались, хотели забрать, после того как дед Слава умер, а она всё отказывалась, пока тихо-мирно не умерла — зимой, во сне, на печи. Наутро её нашла бабушка.

Дедушка сидит во главе стола, разливает кому вино, кому самогон. Бабушка суетится с другого края.

— Мам, садись уже, — просит мама.

Бабушка уходит в кухню и приносит ещё ложек и салфеток на всякий случай.

Звенят бокалы.

— За здоровье!

— Ваши котлеты, как всегда, лучше всех.

— Подать тебе колбаски? Хлеба?

— Давно не сидели.

— Катенька и Лиза приехали, а то нечасто видимся.

— А вы к ним?

— Нет уже сил. У меня спина больная, наклоняться не могу. Всё дед делает… Подложить салатика?

— Когда картошку копать будете? Мы вот на двадцать шестое запланировали, Петя приедет в отпуск.

— А нам ждать некого, так что не торопимся.

— Подлить винца? Ещё немножечко?

— Анекдот вспомнился...

— Ой, дед, не начинай!

— Он про кота.

— Тот, который «Васька, ещё хоть глоточек?» Нет уж, этот точно не для стола.

— Так вина?

— Как можно про стабильность в наше время говорить? У меня вон подруга пять лет работала, старательная, хорошая специалистка, сократили, а у неё ипотека.

— Держи хлебушка, что ж ты без него.

— Катенька, компотик кончился? Сейчас…

— За маму, чтобы она нас всегда так сплочала!

— Чтобы и правнуки к вам ездили!

— Да чего торопить.

— У Петровых второй родился.

— Все одноклассницы уже замужем.

— Да чего вы, моя Верка тоже не торопится, я ей говорю, раз наши деревенские не нравятся, не сиди с бабками, езжай куда.

— Мам!

— Что? Она вон всё в штыки!

— Подлить ещё вина?

— Горячее уже пора нести...

Вилка звякает по тарелке, когда Лиза ловит кукурузинки.

— Не надо, мам, не суетись, доешь.

— Лиз, как работа?

— Да пытаюсь отдохнуть и не думать. Времени ни на что не хватает, разве что чуть-чуть. Давайте не об этом.

— Так вот анекдот про кота…

— Ну давай уж, а то не успокоишься.

— Я сама достану, не надо.

— А вот и горячее.

— Мама, не суетись!

— Ещё надо выпить…

— Зайдите с Катей, — напоминает тётя Марина маме, когда Лиза думает, на какую полку в холодильнике можно впихнуть почти полную тарелку с салатом.

— Да, конечно.

Захлопывается дверь на улицу, ей вторит, чавкнув резиновой прокладкой, дверца холодильника.

— Я помою посуду, — говорит Лиза.

— Давай вместе, — предлагает мама. — Только полежим немного.

Лизе не лежится. В зале мама смотрит телевизор, бабушка с дедушкой храпят в своей комнате. Катя засела в своей, вроде в наушниках что-то слушает, но, может, и спит уже. Устала она за столом. Лиза ставит на газ ведро воды и устраивается в кухне с телефоном. От Киры пришла фотка Танечки, обнимающей Брота, — ей уже три года, недавно Лиза ходила на день рождения, Кира праздник закатила с размахом: всё украсила, для детей игр напридумывала, обфоткала всех; аж грустно стало, что в их детстве такого не было. Маша мечтает об отпуске: она с мужем планирует в Турцию в сентябре, немного уже осталось.

Лиза хвастается вкусной едой и дурацкими анекдотами дедушки. Проверяет воду, цокает ногтями по чехлу и всё же пишет: «Опять вспомнили, что я одна. Правда, мы с Верой разделили этот удар на двоих. У нее тоже никого».

Кира в Сети, она читает сообщения почти сразу и очень завидует возможности поесть деревенскую еду.

«Держись, — с заминкой поддерживает. — Ты не обязана ничем родственникам. Главное, чтобы тебе было комфортно — если тебе комфортно сейчас одной, то почему нет?»

Лиза пожимает плечами и вспоминает, что переписывается.

«Да мне и комфортно, но чувство есть, что теряю что-то».

От ведра слышится шум, но, стоит подойти, и ясно, что вода только едва исходит паром — ни намёка на бульканье. Лиза снова залезает на стул с ногами — сколько вечеров, а то и ночей было проведено тут с книгой, чтобы не мешать Кате, с которой они все каникулы делили комнату. Аж задница ноет, как вспомнишь.

От Киры пришло два сообщения: «Ты же не специально открещиваешься от всех, найти своего человека важнее, чем торопиться замуж», «*жениться».

Лиза отправляет тройку улыбающихся смайликов. Чем она Киру и Машу заслужи?.. Лиза мотает головой. Опять она за своё: ничего не заслуживаю, не имею права, всё мало делаю. Нет, это как раз абсолютно нормально — что подруги легко приняли её отношения с Соней, поддержали при расставании и не намекают, мол, лучше бы искать отношений попроще и погетеросексуальнее. Она готова принимать подруг такими, какие они есть, и поддерживать чем может, а они — её. Ничего не надо заслуживать.

Вода булькает, и Лиза приносит из чулана таз.

Весь вечер в руках книга: достала из загашников «Джен Эйр», которую в юности просто обожала. Поймать бы это чувство полного восторга, увлечённости до колотящегося сердца, до невозможности оторваться: вот на сто шестнадцатой странице след от упавшего с вилки куска помидора. Поймать бы и — не думать о том, что это история Золушки, разве что тут-то у неё есть характер. Только после того как еле слышное бурчание радио сменяется шумом помех, Лиза уходит спать.

Через окно льётся свет и кукареканье. Одним глазом глядь — мамы рядом уже нет, её шаги слышны из коридора. Спа-а-ать. В междусонье Лиза видит пылинки, плывущие в свету, слышит шаги и шепотки мамы и Кати, скрип двери, за ней — шкафа. У мамы, как всегда, выпрямленная широкая спина, крупная родинка на лопатке прячется под лифчиком. Ткань футболки сминается на плечах, руки ловко одёргивают её. Сейчас повернётся! Веки зажмурить — я сплю, сплю, потише, не буди. Дверь за мамой закрывается, из-за неё доносится приглушённое «Собралась? Позавтракаем и пойдём». В туалет хочется.

Не сейчас.

Пылинки в воздухе плывут, расплываются, еле брезжат — Лиза спит.

В туалете она потом растирает руками лицо. Журчит. Ну и облегчение. Жаль, переспала: лицо как чужое, голова сонно-пухлая, будто мозг пористый и тяжёлый. Чем-то, наверное, это похоже на ощущения Кати — она как-то пыталась объяснить, как себя чувствует. Только Лиза приходит из туалета и ставит чайник, чтобы заварить себе кофе, который прояснит голову, а Кате вечером пить таблетки, как и с утра.

— Я уж думал, ты сегодня до ночи спишь, — улыбается дедушка.

Он сидит в кухне во главе стола, разложил газету перед собой, уже выписал анекдоты с последней страницы в тетрадь и приступил к кроссворду. На носу очки с толстыми стёклами, поблёскивающими, как и лысая макушка. Он в бледно-зелёной рубашке в тёмно-зелёный цветочек. Кажется, когда дедушка ещё мог держать Лизу на коленях левой рукой, черкая в газете правой, он уже носил эту рубашку и очки и только начал лысеть.

— Нет, всего лишь до обеда, — фыркает Лиза, заливая кофе кипятком.

— Яйца бабушка варила. — Дедушка кивает в сторону миски, стоящей рядом с банкой кипячёной воды и солонкой. — Существенное обстоятельство в каком-нибудь процессе?

— Не знаю. — Лиза садится за стол, яйца чистые и гладкие, разных оттенков бежевого, круглые и продолговатые. — Могу в Интернете посмотреть.

Дедушка качает головой.

— Так неинтересно.

Красивее всех кругленькое светлое яичко. Белок мягкий под пальцами. Скорлупки вместе с ним, отламывающимся кусочками, падают на клеёнку. Свежее.

Ручка шуршит по бумаге.

— Они пошли к Наде, — говорит дедушка.

— Да, знаю.

— Говорил я, только зря обнадёживать, не будет толку. — Ручка вырисовывает сбоку от кроссворда кружок, за ним — ещё, и ещё. — Одно дело — свежая болезнь, в которую никакими операциями и лекарствами не вмешались. — Кружки́ обращаются в смерчик, шуршит стержень, делая его всё выше. — Надя — молодец, заговаривает любую такую, а в том, чтобы с дурным глазом справиться, ей равных нет. Но тут-то… — Ручка замирает.

— Маму разве убедишь? А Катя как услышала — ухватилась. — Лиза вздыхает и откусывает от яйца. — Ой!

Желток течёт по подбородку.

— Они всмятку, — улыбается дедушка, смотрит на неё, а не в газету.

— И чего ты сразу не сказал!

— Не нервничай. Анекдот есть… — Он дорисовывает торчащую из смерчика ромашку. — Дёрганый я стал в последнее время. Нервный. Жена говорит, оттого, что пью всякую гадость. И в самом деле пора всё менять. Сегодня попробую успокаивающий лосьон после бритья.

Лиза смеётся, желток снова течёт, она его стирает; веселье незамутнённое, пока его не накрывает тревога.

— Сосуд, предохраняющий содержимое от остывания или нагревания? — спрашивает дедушка.

— Термос? — Лиза отхлёбывает кофе.

— Молодец.

Довольный, вписывает слово в клеточки. Помнится, у него была и тетрадка с распространёнными вопросами из кроссвордов.

Лиза растягивает последний глоток кофе как может, но капля падает на язык. Встать надо, помыть кружку и — ждать. В ногах тяжесть, кружка в руках, кажется, весит, как половина ледокола. Секунда, ещё секунда — и она соберётся.

— Тёплый западный ветер у древних греков?

— Не знаю.

— Первая «з», последняя «р».

— Зефир?

Не успевает дедушка договорить: «Молодец», как открывается дверь и входит бабушка.

— Йись будешь? — спрашивает она первым делом и только потом отпивает воды прямо из банки.

— Уже поела.

Бабушка суетится по кухне, ставит чайник, протирает стол — дедушка приподнимает газету, смотря из-за очков с усталостью и лёгким раздражением, — достаёт конфеты и варенье в розетке и режет хлеб.

— Придут уже скоро, — говорит, растягивая «о».

— Ага. — Лиза кивает и берёт «москвичку». Жаль, «голубок» сейчас нет: их она всегда любила больше.

Маму с Катей слышно, когда они на крыльце. Шаги сменяются скрипом двери, бамкает она по косяку, с чваком открывается вторая. Катя в кухне не задерживается: не успевает Лиза оглянуться, та уже исчезает в коридоре, ведущем в комнаты. Глухо хлопает дверь. Мама разматывает платок.

— Как сходили? — спрашивает бабушка.

Все смотрят, как мама достаёт из серванта чашку, садится, качает головой. Бабушка наливает ей заварки, дедушка — кипятка.

— Спасибо. — Мама пьёт жадно, жалко. Дёргается шея, глаза закрыты, лицо кажется враз постаревшим. Лиза не любит такие моменты. Пусть она сама уже не ребёнок, но мамино невсесилие, мамина слабость пугают.

— Баб Надя помолилась, пошептала, — говорит мама, отставив чашку. — Сказала, это мозг, это сложнее. С таким просто ничего не сделаешь. Только лечиться надо, молиться, надеяться.

— Ха! — Дедушка фыркает.

— Дед! — одёргивает его бабушка. — Будем молиться. А там уж всё будет, нечего расстраиваться.

— Да я и… — Мама качает головой, но тут же выпрямляет осунувшиеся плечи. Улыбки у неё не выходит, но лицо уже не выглядит постаревшим. С виду маме всегда легко даётся взять себя в руки. Чтобы понять, что у неё в душе, они недостаточно близки, но, может, умение делать хорошую мину при плохой игре у Лизы как раз от неё.

Лиза хлопает маму по плечу, вставая. Сердце внутри будто разваливается, распадается, и, скрепя его, кажется, одним усилием воли, Лиза подходит к двери в Катину комнату. Стучит коротко, как стучались в детстве, открывает дверь. Две кровати, между ними, перед окном, тумбочка. На подоконнике, за тюлем, красные и жёлтые крупные помидоры. На той кровати, где раньше, когда Катю не раздражал каждый звук, спала Лиза, валяется рюкзак, провода зарядок и оранжевая толстовка. На другой — Катя утопает в перине, накрытая одеялом, с ноутбуком на коленях. За ней ковёр с узорчатыми прямоугольниками, через один похожими на собачьи морды; как-то летом, в детстве, они придумали про них целую историю.

Катя вынимает из левого уха наушник.

— Хочешь погулять? — спрашивает Лиза.

— Не хочу. — Катя качает головой и опускает взгляд в ноутбук.

— Точно? Пройдёмся, давно мы что-то…

— Я смотрю сериал.

Катя ловит пальцами наушник — он ускользает. Даже не глянет лишний раз, а могла бы предложить вместе посмотреть. Как будто ей одной плохо! С трудом скрепленное сердце рвётся на части опять, не вмещается ошмётками в груди. Да как она?!.

Катя засовывает наушник в ухо, и Лиза прикрывает глаза, обхватить бы грудь руками, удерживая всё это внутри. Хлопает дверью. Стоит перед ней, зажмурившись. Из кухни — бормотание родных о картошке, из-за двери — ни звука.

Тише, тише. Незачем говорить.

Лиза берёт телефон и уходит в сад, вгрызается в яблоко, пишет Кире с Машей: «Мама с Катей решили тут сходить к бабке, которая сглазы снимает, вдруг поможет. А толку — никакого. Мама расстроена, Катя расстроена. Я к ней пошла, а она меня прогнала. Да, может, ей моя помощь не нужна, но я бы поддержала. Что, я не хотела бы, чтоб ей лучше стало? Но разве с таким поделаешь что-то? Я просто не могу больше. Устала». Палец замирает над «самолётиком», секунду, другую, вдох, выдох, вдох, и вроде не в лоскуты больше сердце. Лиза стирает сообщение.

Всё уже оговорено, окрикано, оплакано. Хватит.

На рабочей почте ничего. Раз-два — и отпуск кончится. Скорее бы.

Лиза дышит, и кажется, мыслей нет, желаний нет — только одна усталость лежит на плечах, как небо у атлантов. Сжав сильнее телефон, Лиза листает список контактов. Лучше Вере позвонит, встретиться бы, чтобы не сидеть одной, варясь в своих мыслях.

Гудки почти не звучат, Вера отвечает быстро:

— Алло.

— Привет. Не хочешь вечером погулять?

— Давай… — Связь глотает слова, оставляя самое важное: — …В девять?

— Ладно.

— Вот и славно.

Лиза вертит телефон в руках. «Славно» — кто сейчас так говорит вообще? Славно… Тёплое какое-то слово, и представляется, как Вера произносит это, как смотрит — до́бро. Лиза улыбается.

На обед Катя приходит, только чтобы набрать тарелку еды. Дедушка хочет её остановить, но бабушка шикает на него.

— Да чего моду взяла, — ворчит дедушка в ложку с борщом, — йись со всеми нужно.

— Надо бы кукурузки наварить, — говорит бабушка. — Катенька любит. Начистишь, Лиз?

— Конечно.

Пока все отдыхают, Лиза рвёт корзину початков, шуршит листьями, обрывает «усы», делает селфи, зажав пучок между губ и носом, и отсылает подругам. Там уже и бабушка выходит. Она собирается топить баню, и Лиза идёт вместе с ней.

— Веник приготовить? — спрашивает она.

— Да нет.

— А раньше все парились. Соседи приходили. Помнишь? У Гришки и Марины не было бани. А теперь он умер, она уехала, я жар не выношу, у деда сердце. Какая уж тут баня?

— Зато до скрипа вымыться можно, — улыбается Лиза. — Вода хорошая, волосы дома так не вымываю, как здесь.

— Раньше-то ты как радовалось, могла в корыте часами плескаться!

И вправду народу было раньше много, ходили не по одному, как теперь, — сначала мужчины, потом женщины с детьми, а следом те, кто постарше и не хочет в жарищу. Прекратили, когда Лизе было лет четырнадцать. Хорошо, конечно, стало: одна себе мойся, не сталкивайся ни с кем. Но иногда представлялось, как Вера согласится пойти вместе с ней или, может, школьную подругу Таню удастся уговорить поехать в деревню и потом будут они вдвоём в паре… Стыдные это были желания, тайные, липкие, как от пота.

За баней идут и другие дела: пойдём польём капусту, покорми кур, ещё бы цветы полить…

Лиза как любительница потеплее идёт мыться первой. Прохлада оглаживает тело в предбаннике, прежде чем она распахивает дверь в саму баню, встречающую её жаром. Лиза забирается на полок. Выставить руки в верх — чувствовать ручейки пота, щекочущие кожу, — слушать буханье сердца — греться — не думать… Прежде чем мыть в тазу голову, Лиза глотает прохладный воздух в предбаннике, а потом хлебает холодную воду из черпака — плевать, что не кипячёная.

Волосы ещё влажные, когда на часах девять; она убирает их под тёплый платок, надевает на свитер бабушкину безрукавку.

— Допоздна не загуливай, — наказывает бабушка. Она сидит на стуле, на соседнем — дедушка; её нога у него на коленях, и он, наклонившись, щурясь через очки, стрижёт ей ногти.

— Не волнуйся.

Лиза выходит из дома. В бане горит окно, но мама не внутри — у крыльца, разговаривает по телефону. Лизе кажется, она слышит: «…Помолилась, пошептала, сказала, это мозг, это…» Она спешит убежать от этих слов по сумраку и асфальту.

Веру замечает не сразу: та сидит на лавке около забора. Рядом кусты шиповника, в детстве казавшегося розой.

— Привет! — окликает Вера.

— Ты рано, — говорит Лиза, шагая по траве, чувствуя её росистую прохладу даже через галоши.

— Да с мамой повздорили немного. — Вера отмахивается. Она привычно по-вечернему в косынке, объёмной куртке, спортивных штанах.

Лавка чуть прогибается, когда Лиза садится рядом. У неё есть фотография с Верой, сделанная на этом самом месте: они рядом в похожих светлых сарафанах, закинули друг другу руки на плечи, щербато улыбаются.

— Баню топили, — говорит Лиза. — Волосы едва высохли.

— А мы не знаю когда будем. У бабушки сил нет, мама не любит, вот я каждый день ведро согрею — и вперёд.

— Вот всё-таки скучаю я по душу и тёплому туалету.

— Фифа! — фыркает Вера.

Они смеются. Вера вытягивает ноги, задирает подбородок в небо. Лиза тоже поднимает голову: горит Венера и Сириус. Небо ещё сумрачно-дымчатое — не чёрно-ночное.

— По телеку сериал такой дурной, — говорит Вера. — Женщина всё от бывшего-бандюгана бегает, а он хочет у неё детей отобрать.

— Думаешь, такого в жизни не бывает? — Лиза смотрит на неё — полумрак выбелил лицо, лишил тёплых красок.

— Да нет, бывает и хуже. Только в сериале так… будто не настоящие проблемы, а только чтоб нервишки зрительницам пощекотать, не взаправду.

— Да уж, бывает. На героиню сыплются несчастья, она их преодолевает, а ты ей даже не сочувствуешь, настолько всё картонно.

— И так ясно, чем кончится: либо у неё снова с бандюганом вспыхнет страсть и окажется, что не так уж он плох, либо она найдёт принца, который её защитит. А в жизни… — Вера хмыкает.

Она больше не смотрит в небо — просто куда-то вперёд. В тишине оглушительно стрекочут припозднившиеся кузнечики и ранние сверчки. Надо что-то сказать. Да хоть анекдот вспомнить. У дедушки вот на все случаи есть. Лизе кажется, она вспомнила, вот он, на языке, но, стоит открыть рот, и вырывается:

— Катя расстроилась.

Вера поворачивается к ней — серьёзная.

— Я не в укор, — спохватывается Лиза. — Я понимаю. Просто… тошно от этого всего.

— Я видела их сегодня, мельком, — признаётся Вера. — Знала, что так будет. Не бабушка сказала — почувствовала. Иногда я так слегка что-то — будто знаю. Хотя я не могу как бабушка или даже как мама. Бабушка меня учить пробовала, но — нет. Она и не стала настаивать, к этому душа лежать должна. Да и это ведь не только дар. Особенно когда вот так вот: хочешь помочь, раз пробуешь, другой, но ничего от тебя не зависит, никаких сил, никакого желания, никаких знаний не хватит. — Вера вздыхает. — Прости.

— Да чего ты, — отмахивается Лиза. — Я тоже знала же, так и будет. Чувствовала, не чувствовала… Ты же рассказывала, что ни одна деревенская бабка не всесильна, да и не верилось, хотя верить хотелось, что всё так просто решится. Я ведь за тем и поехала: поддержать Катю, когда не выйдет. А она меня прогнала с поддержкой.

— Сегодня ей никто не нужен — завтра понадобится, — уверяет Вера. Тихо, мягко так — будто словами погладила по сердцу.

— Да, может… — Лиза трёт руками лицо; хорошо всё же без косметики, потрёшь так — мысли в кучу собираются. — Сначала, знаешь, легко было. После этой сраной аварии. Больница, деньги, реабилитация, операция — ну, череп закрывали, — снова реабилитация. И казалось, вот сейчас всё кончится, выздоровеет Катя, будет как раньше. Ходит уже нормально, мыслит тоже вроде, это поначалу она иногда такое выдавала с какой-то обезоруживающей, вывернутой, наивной логикой, что у меня волосы дыбом на руках вставали, а плакать хотелось нестерпимо. Но как при ней заплачешь? Я как-то не удержалась, а она меня по голове гладила, смотрела так, будто понимала ну просто всё, что вообще понять можно, будто это меня утешать надо, а по лицу тоже слёзы текли.

Лиза смотрит на свои руки. И на миг кажется: они снова расплываются, она не здесь, а в автобусе, едет из очередной больницы, плачет и так ей стыдно, и больно, и невыносимо, что лучше бы это случилось с ней, а не с Катей.

— У неё начались приступы. Её посадили на «Кепру», потом ещё на «Финлепсин». У них такие побочки, мне страшно читать инструкцию, и дозы большие. Она от них спит и соображает медленно. А может, и не только от них — травмы у кого как проходят. И знаешь, что говорят? — Она усмехается. — Три года как минимум. Не будет эпилептических приступов — тогда можно вести речь о том, чтобы уменьшать дозу и, если повезёт, слезть с препаратов. А полтора, что ли, года назад, Катя психанула, не приняла лекарства, был приступ и — по новой.

Руки не расплываются. Теперь уже сил нет плакать об этом. Да и привыкла — говорить и не чувствовать почти ничего. Как застарелый шрам: едва больно, если с нажимом провести, но обычно не чувствуется, разве что знаешь, есть он, большое пятно от по-старому вырезанного аппендицита или кривая полоса от неловкого падения на острый камень.

— Мы ждали, что это кончится, — говорит Лиза, — но это не кончается. Только мама то к доктору какому, то к бабке, то в церковь. А мне кажется, Кате только хуже: понадеется — и без толку.

Лиза молчит, слушая стрёкот. Есть в нём какая-то особая мелодичность, свойственная природе, — её никогда не добиться человеку ни с одним музыкальным инструментом.

— Ну а вдруг что-то поможет? — предполагает Вера. — А если опустить руки — точно ничего не изменится.

Снова слова у неё мягкие, гладящие.

— Не знаю.

За словами гладит и рука — только совсем не нежная. С силой растирает спину, обжигает движением кофты о кожу.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, — просит Лиза. — Всё равно не поделаешь ничего. Так хоть отвлекусь.

— Ну-у, — тянет Вера. — Сейчас я тебе расскажу, как Машкин ухажёр подпалил им баню.

— Что, реально баню? — вскидывает Лиза глаза на Веру.

— Как будто я вру! — возмущается та, всё ещё растирая спину сильной рукой — только она и напрягается, сама Вера сидит расслабленная. — В общем, Машка, конечно, горазда вертеть хвостом. За неё как-то дрались Кравченко и Макаров, ты их не знаешь, а тут вот Макарова эти пляски утомили…

Лиза улыбается, слушая эту задорно-дикую деревенскую историю. И ей даже удаётся забыть, какой год. Столько раз такое было; когда нужно, Вера оказывалась рядом с такими историями, гладила по спине, по плечу, и, даже не видя этого, Лиза знала, как она смотрит.

Растёртой спине ещё долго тепло, можно вспоминать историю и ощущение близости Веры, и шагая до туалета, и раздеваясь, и укладываясь спать рядом с мамой в полумраке комнаты, освещённой заглянувшей в окно луной. И хорошо, что заснуть удаётся быстро. Мысль: «А вдруг это я виновата, что не было толку от баб Нади? Я ведь недостаточно верю» — мелькает, когда Лиза уже настолько сонная, что её это не будоражит — только заставляет дёрнуть ногой, сбивая одеяло.

Наутро Катя выходит в кухню, когда Лиза допивает кофе.

— Чайник поставить? — спрашивает она.

Катя кивает, садясь, и, не прикрывая рот, зевает. Лиза подхватывает зевок. Они очень похожи: те же глаза, нос и брови, как у папы, те же мамины густые светлые волосы — с фотографий, поседела она рано, как родила Лизу. Причёски разные разве что: Катя прячет под пышной, благодаря косому пробору, сеть шрамов на правой стороне головы, — да и видно уже по Лизе, что она старше, а долго им на пару давали по семнадцать.

Шумит, закипая, вода, пока Лиза достаёт из серванта блины, варенье и Катину таблетницу. Стоит щёлкнуть кнопке чайника, и тишина наполняет звоном уши.

Катя намазывает блин вареньем, сворачивает трубочкой, наклоняется, и — блямс! — клубничина выпадает на стол.

Катя и Лиза переглядываются и смеются.

— Слушай, — говорит Катя, обмазывая второй блин, — не хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь? Я как раз «Кости» досмотрела, думала новое начать.

Хочется отказать, отговориться, памятуя вчерашнее... Ага, сама же говорила про поддержку, но какая это поддержка — если готова её предоставить, лишь когда самой удобно?

— Давай, — улыбается Лиза.

Они устраиваются на Катиной кровати — Лиза чувствует щекотно-небритые голени сестры, тепло её тела, вызывающее с тех пор, как она пострадала в аварии, абсолютно щемящую нежность. Ноутбук греет Катины колени.

— Хочу «Мыслить как преступник» глянуть, — говорит она и уточняет с заминкой: — Подойдёт?

Вряд ли у Кати скачано то, что нравится Лизе, да и какая вообще разница? Детектив, так детектив — кажется, ничего другого Катя и не смотрит.

— Пойдёт.

Уже начинается вторая серия, Лиза то ли дремлет, то ли нет, сунув нос в Катины пахнущие крапивным шампунем волосы, когда открывается дверь; на пороге бабушка. Катя клацает пробелом.

— Вот вы где! Поели хоть?

— Почти все блины умяли, — улыбается Катя.

Бабушка отвечает своей улыбкой.

— Лиз, помогла бы маме, совсем умаялась со стиркой.

— Да, — она кивает, — пять минуточек.

Дверь закрывается, и Лиза с Катей переглядываются — усмешки выползают на лица разом.

— Где пять минут, там десять, — говорит Лиза.

— Да-а, как раньше.

На экране — снова движение. И вправду, как раньше, когда они отговаривались ещё пятью минуточками и приходили к концу работы с очень виноватыми лицами. Лизе попадало как старшей, Кате сходило с рук, но ради её восхищения — ты такая смелая! — да ерунда! — Лиза была готова и не на такое.

Правда, теперь они не дети. А мама там одна над корытами склонилась: у бабушки слишком спина болит для этого, дедушка же от больших стирок бежит, это не то что тихонько себя и бабушку обстирать. Надо бы пойти… Но как Катю оставить, если она так рада тому, что они, как в детстве, две заговорщицы?

Лиза уже почти решает всё-таки встать, когда из коридора доносятся шаги — открывается дверь. Мама раскрасневшаяся, в платке и испещрённом мокрыми пятнами лёгком светлом халате в голубой цветочек.

— Лежим? — улыбается она. — Отлыниваем?

— Немного, — признаётся Лиза, когда Катя ставит серию на паузу.

— Не так уж много было, ничего. — Мама отмахивается. — Зато погладите потом. А с бабушкой не забалуешь: простыни у неё ровнёхонькие.

Катя и Лиза хором стонут.

— Это она ещё трусы перестала гладить, — смеётся мама. — Повезло вам!

Гладить ещё рано: солнце согревает развешанные на верёвках во дворе простыни, наволочки, полотенца и пододеяльники. Зато можно продолжать смотреть с Катей сериал, отвлекаясь на еду, туалет и мелкие дела. День кажется долгим, почти как в детстве. Хотя в детстве они не так уж часто проводили столько времени вместе: слишком большой, пропастной казалась разница. Разве что, бывало, как зарядит ливень — сиди себе дома и притворяйся, что, такая взрослая, снисходишь до сестры, играя с ней в игры, а не по-настоящему увлекаешься.

Они уже во второй раз после ужина пьют чай, когда заходит Вера.

— Садись, Верочка, — хлопочет бабушка, подвигает стул между Катей и Лизой.

— Я… — Вера, не заканчивая, садится.

Ей наливают чай, подвигают творог, конфеты, печенье.

— Может, картошечки положить? — спрашивает бабушка.

— Что вы, Елена Михайловна, — улыбается Вера. — Я поужинала. Я так, чайку… Хотела предложить Лизе погулять.

— Опять всё шляетесь. — Бабушка кривит губы.

— Так, в свободное время.

— Может, нашляются, что найдут кого, — смеётся дедушка.

— Если бы. — Мама вздыхает.

Мурашки враз пробегают по всей коже; вдруг она знает. Да нет же, просто уже тридцать лет, одноклассницы замужем, пора было ещё пять лет назад, мама устала ждать.

Лиза добавляет в чай ещё ложку сахара, когда Вера спрашивает:

— Кать, хочешь с нами?

— Не. — Она качает головой. — Устала.

— Значит, в другой раз.

Небо затянули облака, ветерок ерошит кустарники и кроны деревьев.

— Может, куртку надеть? — рассуждает Лиза на крыльце.

Вера качает головой:

— Сегодня точно дождя не будет, мимо пронесёт облака в такой ветер.

Лиза застёгивает бабушкину безрукавку; пусть не промозгло, но ощутимо.

— Куда пойдём? — спрашивает.

— Туда? — Вера машет рукой направо, в сторону длинной улицы. Когда-то, ещё в мамином детстве, дома тут теснились, сейчас — редкие дворы перемежаются с запущенными садами и огородами, прячущими за крапивой и разросшейся малиной покосившиеся дома и сараи. Их и днём-то не видно, а полумрак скрадывает всё ещё больше.

Лиза и Вера шагают по выщербленному асфальту. Ни души — только издалека доносит ветер музыку и крики.

— У Макаровых гуляют, — говорит Вера. — Двадцать семь ему.

— Вдруг упьётся и снова пойдёт баню поджигать?

— Скорее Машка ему даст прикурить — сама что хочешь подожжёт, — смеётся Вера.

Дом по левую руку был жилым при Лизе. Они с Катей носили бабе Вале молоко дважды в неделю, гладили слепого пуделя, похожего на Артемона из «Золотого ключика», и обменивались гримасами из-за плеча бабы Вали, когда она их по очереди обнимала, обдавая старческим, кислым запахом.

— Спасибо. — Лиза смотрит на Веру, идущую широким шагом, убрав руки в карманы, и, поймав её взгляд, уточняет: — За то, что позвала Катю.

— Ерунда, — отмахивается та. — Как вы вообще?

— Весь день сериал смотрели вместе. Вроде неплохо. Оно, знаешь, всегда неплохо, только нет-нет да вспоминается, что вот Катя такая, и иногда почти вина накатывает за то, что я могу жить нормально, а она — нет.

— Но ты же понимаешь, что не дело это — крест ставить на себе из-за неё?

— Да я понимаю и не ставлю, просто… — Лиза вздыхает. — У меня же тут отношения наклюнулись в прошлом году, а я всё продолбала. Говорила себе, что не время, а на деле просто боялась, что не сдюжу.

Миг — тишина оглушает, пока снова не доносится музыка с вкрапляемым в неё лаем собак.

— Да все мы боимся, — говорит Вера. — Просто разного. Вот ты же слышала, как моя мама говорит, что я и слушать не хочу о том, чтобы уехать. Вчера вон о том же ругались. А я всё говорю, что не хочу маму и бабушку оставлять, но что, они бы без меня не справились? — Она фыркает. — Да справились бы, а как самая работа — наняли бы кого или я бы приехала на подмогу. Но я всё этим оправдываюсь, а самой страшно уезжать. Здесь-то все меня знают и я всем нужна. А где-то ещё? — Она фыркает снова. — Я даже парикмахершей не смогла устроиться после ПТУ — ну то есть колледжа, — везде всё занято. А если дальше ехать, там тоже своих полно, а ещё жильё искать надо. Проще уж тут.

Вера смотрит вперёд на дорогу, а Лиза — на её профиль. Уже поворачивать пора, а то так достигнут грунтовки к лесу, и кто знает, что оттуда по ночам выйти может. Лиза поднимает руку и касается Вериной шеи — горячей, с упругой кожей, скрывающей шарики позвонков, — нет, слишком, она скользит ниже пальцами, похлопывает Веру по плечам.

— Всё сложится, — говорит. — Точно сложится. А бояться нормально, надо только не позволять страху брать вверх.

— Но сложно это.

— Ага. — Лиза засовывает руки в карманы, ловит Верин взгляд, её улыбку. — Обратно?

— Давай.

Они поворачивают одновременно, втактно с доносящейся музыкой и смеются.

— А знаешь, мне тогда не было страшно потерять отношения, — признаётся Лиза и понимает, что, хоть никогда не задумывалась об этом в таком ключе, это правда. — Не хотелось, переживала, но страшно не было. Может, мне тогда на это сил не хватало — все на Катю шли. Наверное, Соне хуже было… Ой. — Сердце как захолонет. Так интимно было, искренне — в полумраке, с хранящими тепло Вериной кожи пальцами, вот и вырвалось. — Да, женщину, с которой я встречалась, звали Соней, — твёрдо произносит Лиза.

Может, Вера и скривится, уйдёт. Но уж на это у Лизы хватит смелости — не увиливать, если всё сказано. И смотреть на Веру.

— Да я догадывалась, — говорит Вера, и кажется, даже в лице не меняется; по крайней мере левая сторона, которую видит Лиза, недвижима. — Помнишь, ты зимой приезжала как-то? Мы ещё настойку мамину пили на коньяке? И ты тогда сказала, ну что-то вроде, а вот узнай я, что ты с женщиной целовалась, я б с тобой не пила — в лицо бы плюнула.

Лиза морщит брови, припоминая. И правда было что-то такое — давно, Катя, ещё здоровая, училась в институте, Лиза только нашла новую работу, стала нормально получать и сняла квартиру, чтобы не тратить по два часа на дорогу в один конец. Соня была со старой работы, но общаться они близко начали только после Лизиного увольнения. Да, тогда-то это и было: бульвары и парки, ночи на узком диване в Сониной квартире, бегом с работы к ней, в каждый перерыв — сообщения, через выходной — вместе. Только на новогодние праздники целиком Соня собралась к своим родителям, и, чтобы не завыть со скуки без неё и работы, Лиза напросилась с мамой к бабушке и дедушке. Снега тогда было — по колено. Дедушка по утру расхищал дорогу до туалета, а до Вериного дома приходилось самой вытаптывать в бабушкиных валенках, кутаясь в пуховый платок и фуфайку. Без настойки после этого было не обойтись.

— Я сначала посмеялась, — тем временем продолжает Вера, — а потом уже, как ты ушла, задумалась, вспомнилось всякое. И что про парней ты после Женьки не говорила, и что неловко тебе от маминых намёков, и как ты на меня смотрела.

Успокоившееся сердце стучит как в лихорадке — старалась же только украдкой, неужели…

— Да нормально смотрела, — спохватывается Вера, улыбается, наконец переводит взгляд на Лизу, — просто как-то… открыто очень. Нежно. Я не знаю… Очевидно всё это стало. А я да ничего не почувствовала: ты как была собой, так и осталась. А мужики такие бывают, вот у нас возьми даже… Ладно дед, а отец пил и гулял. И оба померли. С нашей семейной везучестью на мужиков впору не пытаться и искать женщину. — Она смеётся.

Лиза тоже подхватывает смех и вместе с ним будто выпускает какую-то тяжесть из груди. И так хорошо становится; есть Вера, дорога, сумерки, ветер, доносящий отголоски музыки, шелест и шорох, звёзды на небе — так много всего, но теперь-то грудь всё вместит со следующим вдохом.

— Так что там с Соней? — спрашивает Вера.

— Ну, — Лиза поправляет ворот безрукавки, — всё нормально было, пока Катя не попала в больницу. Тогда всё комом и покатилось. Говорят, что в беде познаются люди. Чёрт знает, может, так и выявило это — что не потянем мы. А может, слишком рано было, чтобы мы справились. Да и, кто виноват, не знаю. Это она недостаточно поддержала, не понимала, как мне плохо, требовала к себе внимания как раньше, а я столько уже дать не могла? Или это я забыла про неё, когда случилось это всё с Катей, даже довериться не могла, всё по автобусам ревела, вместо того чтоб ей выговориться? — Лиза усмехается. — Да обе мы сплоховали. Ещё и… мы скрывали всё. Она же ни в больницу со мной не могла пойти, никуда. Как бы я её представила? Как объяснила? А порой так хотелось, чтобы она рядом была там… Тогда казалось, вообще никогда не признаюсь родителям, их это убьёт. Это потом я уже думала, может, стоило сказать — им не до того было, а как сообразили бы, поздно было бы волынку заводить. Хотя кто знает? Это я потом уже столько всего передумала, как могло быть…

Обратно они поворачивают, не сговариваясь. Музыка стала тише. Оттого ли, что ветерок подунялся, или, может, устали там уже гулять.

— Понимаю. — Вера кивает. — Я себя извела после того, как Федя уехал. Всё думала-думала. Ведь самое страшное — я же облегчение почувствовала. Да, нам хорошо было, и так всё ладилось: свадьба должна была быть летом, как он со службы вернётся, дом бы построили по дороге к лесу, вон там, — Вера показывает рукой вперёд и вправо, — тут как раз недалеко. Потом дети бы пошли. И я этого хотела. Но после армии… Может, если бы не эта разлука, всё бы сложилось, жили бы счастливо. Разлуку я винила. Его винила какое-то время. Мне аж бабушка говорила: не желай зла, мысли наши материальны. А я да не желала на самом деле — сильнее всего я винила себя. Мне ведь почти всё равно стало, то, что было, остыло — да и то малость. Я его никогда и не любила.

Последнюю фразу Вера говорит с горечью. Обнять бы её, только разве уместно будет?

— Это дело непростое, — решается Лиза только на слова. — Кто-то женился случайно и счастлив. А кто-то всю жизнь мучится.

— Но страшно же — мучиться. Я потому Петьку и отваживаю. Хороший он, но душа — не лежит.

Музыка замолкла, ветерок только, кажется, допевает, растягивая отзвуки, разнося их дальше и дальше. Лиза не сразу замечает, что в кармане вибрирует телефон: бабушка её потеряла. Лиза обещает вернуться поскорее.

— Смешно, мне тридцать лет, а бабушка квохчет так, будто мне три, — усмехается, убирая телефон в карман.

— Хорошо же, когда есть такой человек, для которого нам всегда три.

— Пожалуй, — соглашается Лиза, и они двигаются к дому.

После туалета, прежде чем войти в тепло, Лиза долго стоит во дворе и смотрит в небо — аж звёзды начинают плыть от напряжения, вот-вот начнут хоровод вести вокруг убывающей луны. Надо же, Вера знала. Надо же.

Мама будит Лизу с утра.

— Яичницу пожарила, — говорит она. — Поешь и иди гладь, а то бабушка нервничает, сейчас сама подхватится.

Лиза трёт глаза, оглушительно зевает.

— Но не в такую же рань, — бурчит.

— В рань? — вскидывает брови мама. — Пол-одиннадцатого.

И вправду, проверяет Лиза по часам, стоит маме скрыться за дверью. Слышно бормотание: мама будит и Катю.

Гладит Лиза, Катя оседлала стул поблизости, грудью прижалась к спинке. Нет-нет да достаёт телефон.

— С кем переписываешься? — спрашивает Лиза, воюя с пододеяльником, который всё никак не хочет складываться уголок к уголку.

— Да со всеми, — отмахивается Катя с заминкой и снова строчит.

Лиза решает довольствоваться тем, что есть, и устраивает пододеяльник на столе поверх расстеленного старого покрывала. Разогретый утюг оставляет после себя ровные полосы на ткани. Туда-сюда — ровно, одно удовольствие.

— По правде, — говорит Катя, когда Лиза переворачивает пододеяльник и обнаруживает заломы на той стороне, — я мало с кем постоянно общаюсь.

Ну едрить их налево — идеально складки не разглаживаются, сколько Лиза ни водит утюгом.

— А кажется, ты в телефоне постоянно, — говорит она.

— Ну, то с одними, то с другими… Больше с Кириллом, мы в игре познакомились.

Лиза встряхивает пододеяльник, складывает по-другому, снова мучась с углами.

— И что это за Кирилл? — Она поворачивается к Кате.

— Ну, он из Новгорода. — Пауза. — Учится и работает. — Пауза. — Мы дружим. — Пауза. — И, ну, он знает, что со мной.

Хочется спросить, желает ли Катя большего, любит ли его или хотя бы думает ли, что любит. А вдруг он только на словах понимающий? Или врёт ей? Вдруг?

— Это хорошо, что вы общаетесь, — улыбается Лиза со старанием, плюхая пододеяльник на стол.

Сейчас точно рано бить тревогу. Да и разве не каждый может обжечься вне зависимости от того, насколько здоров? А мерить, кому от этого больнее, тоже не дело. Не лезь.

— Хочешь погладить? — предлагает Лиза.

Катя оглядывает ровную стопку белья на одном стуле и ворох на другом.

— У тебя так хорошо выходит, — восхищается Катя. — У меня так не получится.

Плутовка! Лиза смеётся и берёт в руку утюг.

Она уже расправляется с бельём, когда только вышедшая на веранду бабушка, присев на лавку, говорит:

— Покрасить бы забор, а то совсем краска облупилась.

— Вечерком, — Лиза кивает на окно, — жарко же.

— Конечно. — Бабушка переводит взгляд за стёкла и подхватывается с места: мимо проехала машина. Кто это там? — Вера приехала, — сообщает бабушка, придерживая занавеску. — Вы собрались куда-то?

— Да так, — отмахивается Лиза.

Никуда они не собирались, но, раз Вера заехала, почему нет?

Она ждёт в машине, окно опущено. Голая рука в тонких волосках, выгоревших на солнце, торчит наружу. Она машет Лизе, и та видит потное пятно под мышкой, на голубой футболке.

— Я подумала, чего дома сидеть, прокатимся?

— Ты откуда? — Лиза обходит машину.

Волосы выбились из-под Вериной косынки. Слишком она расхристанная, чтобы быть из дома.

— С базара, только забежала домой на минутку, — отвечает Вера.

Лиза садится на переднее сиденье, чувствуя голыми ногами — надела сегодня короткие шорты, — как оно нагрелось. И расплываются ляжки, ужас-то какой, хоть бы Вера на это не смотрела.

Вера вроде и не смотрит туда, улыбается во весь рот, нажимая на газ. Она в джинсах с высокой талией, в которые заправлена футболка. Довольная, и не скажешь, что с раннего утра на ногах.

Машина плавно трогается с места, катит вперёд, трясётся на выщербленном местами асфальте, шуршит шинами по щебню, шумит мотором. Внутри ярко и тепло, солнце слепит через лобовое стекло — только козырьки над ним и спасают.

— Такой день, чего дома сидеть? — говорит Вера. — Да и дел пока немного, а там картошка пойдёт. Тину уже косить пора.

— Да, надо пользоваться свободным временем. — Лиза кивает. — У меня тоже отпуск кончается.

— Когда уезжаете?

— Послезавтра.

— Скоро уже.

Скоро разговоры каждый день сменятся сообщениями, потом и они иссякнут. И когда в следующий раз увидятся?

Машину трясёт на повороте. По сторонам — дома, огороды, сады, яркие заборы; впереди — дорога, по которой они каждый раз приезжают, по ней же можно добраться до ближайшего города.

— Давай сейчас направо, как к речке ехать, — говорит Вера. — Там тихо и можно в теньке остановиться.

— А на речке купаетесь?

В детстве туда часто ездили на велосипедах. Плескались, ныряли, вздрагивали, стоило зацепить ногой илистую корягу, пугали друг друга змеями, дрались рогозом; надорвёшь, бывало, тёмно-коричневую «свечку» — всё вокруг в пуху, словно в снегу, только тёплом.

— Хочешь? Можем заехать.

— Да купальника нет. — Лиза качает головой. — И не особо люблю плавать.

— А мне всё времени не хватает, — сетует Вера и тут же, усмехнувшись, поправляется: — А может, желания недостаточно просто. Да и заросло там всё, уже почти не плавают.

— Не то что раньше.

— Зато на рыбалку многие ездят. Я у деда Максима покупала щук. Он ещё пескариков предлагал, но нетушки. Они вкусные, не спорю, но у меня выдержки кости выбирать не хватает.

— Они явно для людей со стальными нервами, — смеётся Лиза.

«Ниссан» сворачивает на грунтовку, едва подскакивает по ней, хорошо разъезженной. Поля тянутся к горизонту, вдоль которого простилает полоска леса.

— Часто здесь бываешь? — спрашивает Лиза.

— Иногда, когда хочется от всего отдохнуть. Тут такое… раздолье. Спокойно становится.

Вдали, у дороги, появляется тёмная точка, растёт, обретает очертания клёнов. Они, как видно, стоит подъехать, растут группкой на обочине, тенью прикрывая небольшой участок дороги. Там-то Вера и, остановившись, глушит мотор. Сначала кажется, наступает тишина, но в ней всё более различимым становится стрёкот кузнечиков, жужжание пчёл и шмелей и далёкое кукование.

— А здесь часто ездят? — спрашивает Лиза. — А то мы посреди дороги встали.

— Тут всего один жилой дом. К бабе Саше только родственники по выходным приезжают. — Вера перегибается через сиденье, достаёт с заднего холщовую сумку. — Я взяла кое-что на перекус, — улыбается.

За ней в окно видно залитый солнцем луг — море зелёного с голубыми, сиреневыми, розовыми и жёлтыми островками цветков цикория, дикого лука, луговой гвоздики и зверобоя.

— У тебя всё всегда схвачено.

— А то!

В сумке оказывается бутылка из-под минералки, полная компота, и завёрнутые в фольгу бутерброды с маслом.

— Домашнее, — Вера протягивает Лизе бутерброд, — как ты любишь.

Мысли в голове бурлят: Вера, мне, запомнила, ох, как же это, благодарна, сильно, для меня, люблю, страшно, хорошо; и так сложно вычленить из них самое уместное «спасибо». Вера на него только кивает, откручивая крышечку с бутылки.

Масло растекается жирным, сливочным вкусом по рту. Компот малиново-вишнёвый и, кажется, особо сладкий, если пить его после Веры прямо из бутылки, когда пахнет натуральными цветами от поля и искусственно-парфюмерными от Веры.

— Я так редко просто сижу, — говорит Лиза. — Всё бегу куда-то.

— Да, ты как-то говорила. — Вера улыбается. Откинулась расслабленно на сиденье, свой бутерброд уже съела, протягивает снова Лизе бутылку.

Сильно. Спасибо. Помнит. Хочу… Лиза пьёт и смотрит на Веру.

— Раньше, когда ругалась с мамой или бабушкой, да и вообще когда всё так себе было, я прыг в машину и гнала подальше. Даже думала, разобьюсь — и хорошо.

Перед глазами — Катя. Развороченное бело-больничное постельное бельё, кипенные бинты, а зубы — отчётливее всего помнятся зубы, на фоне бинтов казавшиеся совсем жёлтыми, когда Катя пыталась улыбаться.

— Не надо так, — качает головой Лиза.

— Да я бы специально не стала, просто ну знаешь, такое чувство было, кончится — и пусть. Нечего терять. Дурное, конечно.

— Я понимаю.

Разве не бывало такого, когда слишком тяжело становилось и хотелось как минимум сбежать? Только уедешь — и придётся, вернувшись, всё решать. Исправлять ошибки на работе, разбираться, кто виноват в ссоре с подругой, снова ехать в реабилитационный центр к Кате, возвращаться вечером домой и знать, что больше не позвонишь Соне, не напишешь.

— А как-то я сюда приехала, — рассказывает Вера. — И так прониклась. Сижу, дышу. И такой покой накатывает: всё преодолимо, всё хорошо.

— Да, это чувство сложно поймать, — Лиза кивает. — Я от всего чаще в дела сбегаю, в планы. Не решаю — отвлекаюсь. И тоже ведь работает, забывается, а потом само решается. Или смотришь свежим взглядом: да ерунда же.

— Главное, что работает.

Они допивают компот, и Вера возвращает сумку на заднее сиденье.

Смотрит, по обыкновению, до́бро, пока Лиза вспоминает, как перенервничала, правильно ли сверстала макеты на работу, а потом оказалось, что всё верно.

— Я иногда, когда рано встаю на базар, уже в машине по пути, как дурочка, по коленям хлопаю. Боюсь, что забыла юбку надеть.

— У меня так же бывает, — смеётся Лиза.

— Иногда я такая уставшая, что уже думаю: «Забыла — и плевать».

— Да-да!

Смех тихий, общий, слившийся в один, чтобы вырваться из открытого окна и смешаться со стрёкотом, жужжанием пчёл над цветами, сделать частью всего этого и Веру с Лизой, расслабленных на сиденьях в разогретой машине, счастливых.

Вера так рядом — не в пространстве, а как-то глубоко. И всё настолько быстротечно, болезненно и прекрасно, что чувства в груди не вмещаются, много, много, к чёрту!

Губы у Веры влажные, смеющиеся, с замершим вдохом в глубине. И на миг нет ни единой мысли: ни сомнения, ни страха — ничего, только ощущение, приятное до того, что глаза сами жмурятся, а сердце тянет сладко, медово. И только зарождается нотка волнения, — сейчас Вера… о боже, что я?.. — как тёплая, сильная рука ложится на спину, язык мокро скользит по Лизиным губам. И мир вокруг — яркие краски, а внутри — бензиново-переливающиеся пузырьки, поднимающиеся с низа живота к губам через сердце и лёгкие. Лопающиеся с движениями языков, вжимающихся друг в друга, оглаживающих, обласкивающих — масляно, компотно.

Лиза гладит потом Веру по виску, выбившимся прядям волос, смотрит в глаза, вот они какие: гречишно-карие, в прожилках, с крупным на свету зрачком, хранящем в себе тот самый особый Верин взгляд. Вблизи видно неровные, не выщипанные брови, длинные ресницы, выгоревшие на кончиках, чёрные точки в порах носа, морщинки у рта, у глаз от улыбки. Смотреть бы и смотреть на всё это.

— Хотела сначала извиниться, — говорит Лиза, — но, кажется, не стоит.

— Не надо. — Вера, качнув головой, прижимается снова к Лизиной ладони.

Всю дорогу до дома Лиза лелеет ощущения, пытается вычленить как можно больше деталей из воспоминаний. Компот во рту остался кислинкой, чудилось масло с бутерброда, смешенная слюна потекла из угла губ. Щека под пальцами встретила упругостью кожи, скрывающей скулу. Рука горячей, приятной тяжестью давила на спину. Пахло потом, дезодорантом, духами. На закрытых веках мерцало звёздами. Мыслей не было, ничего не было — кроме мига. Точно же не было? Или нет? А что она чувствовала? Ощущение ускользает, Лиза не помнит, не знает. Надо бы повторить. А Вера согласится? Или это было так, на раз, поддавшись моменту?

Вера как ни в чём не бывало смеётся, рассказывает, как однажды коров по всей деревне искали. И Лиза тоже хохочет. Так ли это важно? Она ведь знает, что в тот момент было прекрасно, что сейчас хорошо, а дальше она вернётся домой и будут редкие сообщения. Не лучше ли не думать об этом «дальше», а остаться в «сейчас»? Где машина летит по дороге, ветер рвётся, обдувая, в открытые окна, солнце с неба сияет и Лиза ещё так хорошо помнит поцелуй, что чувствует руку на спине и чужой язык во рту.

— Весь вечер дела, — вздыхает Вера, подъезжая к Лизиному дому. — С утра надо будет старую картошку вынести, то да сё помаленьку, в общем. Но после обеда я свободна. Давай снова прокатимся?

Она косит взглядом на Лизу, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на дороге. От этого — почти пузырьки снова, да, она тоже думает, да, да…

— Давай, — улыбается Лиза.

Бабушка во дворе сыплет курам зерно. Стоит Лизе захлопнуть калитку, она говорит:

— Уже не так жарко. Про забор помнишь? Я краску достала, размешала. Дед почистил старую.

В теньке от крыш сараев и вправду стоит банка, лежит на газетке рядом испачканная в зелёном палка, новенькая кисточка и перчатки.

— Конечно, только переоденусь.

В кухне шумно: мама моет посуду, звякают вилки, пока Катя на свободном стуле уткнулась в телефон; вытирать лежащим у её рук полотенцем ещё нечего.

— Где моя старая рубашка? Ну, с кораблями? — спрашивает Лиза; в последний раз, когда перебирала вещи, не видела её.

Мама хмурится, поднимая глаза от таза.

— Порвалась вроде, и выкинули на тряпки, — вспоминает она. — Красить пойдёшь? Возьми мою, в красный цветочек.

— Ладно.

Из комнаты, выискивая мамину рубашку в её вещах, она слышит, как мама предлагает:

— Иди тоже покрась. Быстрее справитесь.

— Не, устала.

О, вот и рубашка. Она, длинная, в плечах чуть шире, чем нужно, голые ноги торчат из-под неё, шорт не видно. Сойдёт. Лиза снимает часы с запястья, а то знает себя: изгваздать может всё.

— Я бабушку попросила, чтоб она баню немного протопила, — говорит мама, когда Лиза завязывает косынку перед зеркалом в кухне, убирая под неё все волосы.

Красить она любит. Включи музыку на телефоне, возюкай себе кисточкой туда-сюда, танцуя в такт. Даже хорошо, что Катя не согласилась помогать. Забор между двором и улицей не очень большой, собственно забор всего ничего — почти всё место занимают ворота и калитка. Всё бледно-зелёное, выцветшее на солнце. Лиза пристраивает телефон, проигрывающий «All Out of Love», на непокрашенную ещё балку и беззвучно подпевает, покачиваясь. Бабушка уже на огороде с дедом, рядом — никого. Лишь в доме на другой стороне улицы слышен смех; там молодая семья с ребёнком. А будет ли… Будет у Лизы когда-нибудь так же? Не с мужчиной, нет, вообще не её случай, но с женщиной? Решится ли она на отношения, решится на такую ответственность — ребёнка — с ними или без них? Ей ведь нравится своя жизнь: работа, отпуска за границей в Европе, посиделки с подругами. Ребёнок смешает все планы, ребёнок пугает — она и вокруг приунывшего Брота описывает нервные круги, вдруг заболел? с ребёнком ведь всё серьёзнее, — да и по жизни не знает Лиза, как с детьми себя вести, не умеет воспитывать, учить, но кажется, когда подруги, коллеги, родственницы говорят про детей как-то по-особому, так всегда получается, вдруг она что-то не понимает? Может, будь кто рядом — крепкое женское плечо, — и Лиза была бы не прочь. Округлое. Скрытое, как сегодня, футболкой.

Какая же она дурочка.

Течёт насыщенно-зелёная краска по забору — слишком жидкая, качество, конечно, так себе. Лиза ловит эту каплю и переходит к верху следующей доски. Солнце уже светит не так ярко, отдаёт предзакатной желтизной, едва поблёскивает из-за крыш сараев.

Лиза притопывает знакомой, заигравшей мелодии из динамика, но, только когда раздаются слова:

— Как время быстро летит: / Уходит день, уходит год, / Деревья опять меняют свой цвет. / Костром вечер горит, — понимает, кто поёт.

Впервые Цоя слушать Лиза начала лет в десять. Он у неё был на кассетах, и она привезла магнитофон в деревню. Сколько раз они с Верой горланили все песни оттуда, не счесть.

В детстве с общением никаких заморочек не было: живёте близко, возраст один — вот и лучшие подруги. Это потом уже дружба, пусть и на летние месяцы, стала сознательным выбором: нам интересно вместе, мы понимаем друг друга и песни всё ещё любим одни теперь, когда можно самой закачать на телефон что угодно, а не довольствоваться теми кассетами, что остались от мамы с папой.

Лиза ловит текущую, набухшую каплю кисточкой, размазывает хорошенько.

Чувства к Вере были всегда. Дружеские, с лёгкой примесью чего-то непонятного, стыдного поначалу; позже — ясные и безнадёжные; а потом снова дружеские, с горчинкой первой любви, с глухой, временами совсем неуместной, скорее появляющейся по привычке надеждой при встрече. И вот теперь… поди ж. Вот так клюква!

Краска капает на колено и щекотно течёт. Слава богу, сегодня баня.

Лиза красит уже калитку со двора, когда выходит Катя. В её руках побрякивает пакет с бадминтоном.

— Уломала маму, — хвастается она.

— Я вообще-то тоже хочу! — возмущается Лиза.

— Ну, как докрасишь.

— Засранка!

Солнце за крышами уже скрылось, ветра нет — самое время играть. Вот и мама уже на улице, ворчит, что она старая больная женщина.

— Ты ещё о-го-го, — возражает Катя, вручая ей ракетку.

Та ещё деревянная, пережившая столько всего, включая игру яблоками, когда все имевшиеся воланчики позастревали на двускатных крышах, на которые залезть-то можно, а вот не сверзиться — уже гораздо сложнее.

Лиза выключает свою музыку в последние песни проигрывающуюся из кармана. Упруго, звонко отскакивает воланчик от сетки, шуршат шаги по траве, одинокая, припозднившаяся курица с оглушительно-паническим кукареканьем скрывается в сарае — мама и Катя играют. Ещё немного, вымазать остатки из банки и… ну наконец-то!

— Дед из гаража достал бензин, — говорит мама, дёрнувшись вперёд и с трудом отбив низко полетевший воланчик, — отмойся — у тебя на лице вон — и кисти залей.

— Хорошо.

Гараж строили для приезжающей мамы и дяди Пети; дед всю жизнь предпочитал лошадь, пока на это хватало здоровья.

Зелёные пятнышки есть на ногах, под пропитавшимися перчатками, на лице даже — их помогает стирать пришедшая бабушка. Её шероховатый палец трёт щёку с нажимом, почти болезненно, пока она говорит:

— Баня уже истопилась. Если холодно будет, духу поддашь.

Пахнет бензином — какой-то нотой этот запах будет преследовать ещё долго, даже после тоге как она трижды вымоется мылом. Не впервой.

— Я только сыграю и — пойду, — говорит Лиза и сама удивляется, узнавая в голосе полузабытую интонацию. Ей шестнадцать, она вместе с Катей уламывает маму поиграть, та отнекивается, бабушка ворчит, впереди дела…

Мама передаёт ракетку Лизе и норовит удрать в дом.

— Мам! — Лиза подкидывает воланчик, — с тобой я тоже хочу! — бьёт по нему ракеткой.

— Ну ладно. — Мама останавливается на дороге, улыбающаяся, чуть уставшая — такая, как и тогда.

Вот и шлёпанцы те же норовят слететь с ног, и одежда привычно с чужого плеча, тепло, лето, деревня, ей шестнадцать, она не может решить, идти на графического дизайнера или на архитектора, думает, что любит соседа Женьку, подтрунивает над малявкой-сестрой, после игры собирается сбежать к Вере и не хочет, чтобы каникулы кончались.

Катя отбивает низко, вбок, и Лизе приходится нестись под сарай, чтобы подхватить воланчик, а потом — в другой край и подпрыгивать, ещё чуть-чуть, и на крышу бы улетел. Засранка! Уж хитрости в этом точно больше, чем потерянной из-за травмы меткости.

Лиза потом, смеясь, крутит моменты этого вечера: как Катя и маму загоняла, как они с мамой набили семьдесят два — не смогла отбить Лиза, хотя очень пыталась, — пока Катя уткнулась в телефон, как они с Катей вспоминали яблоки и почившие более новые металлические ракетки, гнувшиеся от любой ерунды. В голове всё это, и когда она моется, и за ужином. Только в постели — мама ворочается рядом, не замечая, что утащила большую часть одеяла, — снова вспоминается Вера. Привкус компота, жаркое солнце, пот, кузнечики, цветы, шершавая обивка сиденья, пчёлы, рука на спине, кожа под пальцами. Это только на один раз? Просто попробовать? Поддаться моменту? И жить дальше? Стоит ли оно того — не обратятся ли тёплые летние воспоминания осенью в стыдные, лишние, горькие, дразнящие невозможностью повторить? Лиза трёт лицо ладонями, ощущая усталость, мыло и бензин. Не поворочаешься — не уснёшь; наконец спиной к маме — знала бы ты, мама, о чём я волнуюсь, — Лиза замирает, смотрит на ножки трельяжа и сама не замечает, как засыпает.

С утра ей кажется, что нужно всё оставить как есть — воспоминания вчерашнего дня расплываются. Да было раз, пусть и остаётся в том жарком мгновении. Только день снова радует теплынью, такой, что под мышками пот мочит майку, а голым ляжкам снова жарко на сиденье. На этот раз Вера в белом длинном сарафане с оранжевыми крупными цветами и своей привычной косынке.

— Куда и вчера? — спрашивает Лиза. И звучит ли это как намёк? Она хочет, чтобы прозвучало? Или нет?

— Можно ещё куда-нибудь, — пожимает плечами Вера.

Значит, она больше не хочет? Или? Да к чёрту!

— Что было вчера… — говорит Лиза с заминкой, — ты бы повторила?

Машина катит и катит, Вера усмехается.

— Вполне, — говорит она. — Я… не то чтобы об этом много думала раньше, но думала. Чего кривить душой? И мне понравилось.

Какая разница, что будет потом? Carpe diem, пока можешь. Лови мгновение, раз жива и здорова — даже если собственное сознание норовит утянуть в болото мыслей и тревог.

Лиза очень старается прочувствовать всё: волнение, предвкушение, Вера такая прекрасная в этом сарафане, нет, всегда прекрасная, шумит мотор, тепло, погладить бы её по колену — пошло, нетерпеливо… Но ладони как и лежали на собственном животе, так и лежат; Лиза дышит и чувствует.

На этот раз Вера едет к лесу, куда они ходили за грибами. Приходится застегнуть ремень, когда начинает мотать по ухабам, и это облегчение — «ниссан» скоро останавливается на том же месте, за кустами татарской жимолости, уже уронившей все ядовитые ягоды в траву. Удивлённо звенит тишина, привыкая к заглушенному мотору. Вокруг — буйство разных оттенков зелёного от салатово-травного до тёмно-соснового. Отстегнувшись, Лиза открывает дверцу.

— Куда ты? — доносится ей вслед.

— Да так…

Лиза опирается на разогретую дверцу машины и дышит, дышит. Стучат из лесу дятлы, шуршит ветер в кронах легонько, редко. Пахнет травой и цветами. Вверх тянутся сосны, кустарник закрывает машину от дороги.

Вера тоже вылезает, и Лиза улыбается ей:

— Какая же тут природа! Столько раз бывала, а всё равно дух захватывает.

Вера оглядывается, будто надеясь разглядеть то же, что и Лиза.

— Ну да, красиво, — пожимает плечами и хмыкает: — Это ты всегда была творческой личностью. Всякое в мелочах видела. Сколько раз закат рисовала за огородами?

— Таких больших чисел ещё не открыли. — Лиза смеётся.

Да уж, рисовала она много, особенно в школе. Каждую свободную минуту бралась за карандаши. У неё и Верины портреты есть из того времени: слегка неумелые, но такие точные, что кажется, сейчас, несмотря на больший опыт, так нарисовать не получится.

— В последнее время всё по работе верстаю, но какое это творчество — решать, в каком месте на упаковке будет лампочка? Иногда бывает набрасываю на бумаге что-то, но так… За планшет не бралась уже не помню сколько. — Лиза сводит брови к переносице и почти тут же расслабляет: — Точно! С «Восьми подруг Оушена», мне там так понравилась Бланшетт, что я её обрисовалась.

— А как насчёт «Одиннадцати друзей…»? — щурится Вера. — Там Джулия Робертс.

— Она тоже хороша, но я выбираю Бланшетт.

— Так вот, значит, какой твой типаж, — смотрит Вера незнакомо, хитро.

— Я б не сказала, что у меня есть типаж. Но ты её видела? Думаю, рядом с ней нельзя остаться стопроцентной гетеросексуалкой.

Вера смеётся — яркая в своём сарафане на фоне зелёного, залитая солнечным светом, вписывающаяся в этот миг идеально.

— А рядом с тобой? — спрашивает она.

И неудивительно, что у Лизы вырывается:

— Хочу тебя поцеловать.

Кажется, у Веры чуть розовеют щёки. Она оглядывается — да уж глупо будет попасться кому-то. Пусть в лес, да ещё в жару мало кто ходит.

— Давай в машину. — Вера облизывает губы, прежде чем захлопнуть дверцу спереди и открыть сзади.

Лиза делает то же самое и оказывается в тесноте салона на заднем сиденье, прижатая к Вере, и так сложно решить, как извернуться, прильнуть, потрогать всё: кожу, сарафан, волосы. Лиза цепляется за оранжево-цветочные складки и целует Веру — в подбородок, щёки, перед ушами, где растут короткие волосы, в щекотные брови и лилейные веки. Губы у Веры снова улыбающиеся, ловко находящие Лизины. И руки такие же уверенные — гладят по спине, притискивают к себе. И поцелуй длится-длится — мокрый, глубокий почти до тошноты, блаженный, ещё, ещё, с судорожными вдохами через нос, со сожмуренными глазами и шумом в ушах, ещё, ещё… Пальцы стаскивают с Вериного плеча бретельку сарафана и гладят его — округлое, упругое, крупное. Оторвавшись от Лизиного рта, Вера накрывает её руку своей.

— Может, — говорит, — я… Не стоит? Чёрт, извини, я бы попробовала, честно — хочу, но всё это ещё немного странно, да и место — не расслабишься. Извини, и… — Вера качает головой.

На миг обидно. Хочется же — сбить руками полы сарафана, вести по упругой, может, чуть колючей коже до мягких ляжек, выше, выше, какое у Веры бельё? Ох.

Вера гладит шершавыми подушечками Лизину ладонь, лежащую на её плече, смотрит серьёзно, чуть покрасневшая, косынка почти слетела с головы.

Свободной рукой Лиза снимает её, поправляет выбившиеся из хвоста волосы и убирает за уши; Вера не дёргается, позволяет.

Наверное, бельё у неё классическое: немного хлопка, больше кружева, высокая посадка, вот бы… Пальцы Веры гладят Лизину ладонь невесомо, ласково.

— Я понимаю, — кивает Лиза.

Она уезжает завтра и — зачем всё усложнять? Ладно Лизе — она давно свыклась с влечением к женщинам, а Вере это в новинку. Может, и вовсе не нужно ей? Может, только кажется, что целоваться уже хорошая идея.

— Извини, — говорит Вера.

— Да ничего. Давай удобнее устроимся?

— Ага.

В конце концов они даже не ставят миллион синяков, поворачиваясь; смеются, сталкиваясь колеями и локтями. Вера прислоняется спиной к дверце, полулежит, одну ногу поставив на резиновый коврик. Лиза прижимается спиной к её груди, подбирает ноги на сиденье, сгибая в коленях. В машине серый потолок. Руки Веры обнимают, уютно устроившись под Лизиной грудью, и можно закрыть глаза и чувствовать нежность, трепет, возбуждение, грусть.

— Это всё внезапно так, — говорит Вера.

— Да, есть такое, — соглашается Лиза. — Хотя ты мне давно нравилась. Ну с перерывами. Да и это казалось таким бесперспективным, что я и не пыталась.

— И правильно. Мне кажется, — наклонившись, Вера трётся носом о Лизины волосы, — раньше я б в штыки восприняла.

— А что изменилось? — Лиза сама потирается макушкой в ответ и улыбается, слыша Верин смешок.

— Наверное, я устала. Живу как надо и вроде хочу этого, но ни черта не выходит. Федя ушёл, к Петьке никаких чувств. И всё как день сурка. Да, день этот неплохой, но… — Она качает головой, Лиза чувствует.

— Опостылел?

— Можно и так сказать.

Лиза накрывает Верины руки — пальцы скользят между пальцев, прижимают крепче к животу. Сарафан мягкий, а Вера подтянутая, мускулистая, это ощущается голыми руками и ногами. Дышит Вера шумно, и кажется, слышно-чувствуется биение её сердца, где-то у Лизиной лопатки. Пахнет её цветочными духами и их дезодорантами. Вот бы, кроме этого, и не было ничего. Разве что солнце грело кузов с высоты.

— Приезжай ко мне как-нибудь, — предлагает Лиза. — Осенью, как все дела кончатся. На недельку. Погуляем, посмотришь, как я живу.

Вера молчит. Пальцы на пальцах. Лопатка на сердце.

— Я догадалась, — говорит Вера, наконец, — это твой коварный план затащить меня в постель.

Они смеются.

— Это как получится. — Лиза улыбается и тянет Верину руку с живота к лицу, чтобы губами прижаться к костяшкам, стискивая шероховатые подушечки пальцев. — Если всё это забудется, станет казаться не нужным, всё равно приезжай. Дружба с тобой мне в любом случае дорога.

Вера обнимает её крепче — шуршит одежда, трётся щека о Лизины волосы, и пальцы сжимают пальцы в ответ, кажется, Вера трясётся, как от плача. Как захолонет от этого сердце, нет, не надо, больно, пожалуйста, давай держаться, это ерунда… Но всё замирает, и Вера говорит:

— Люблю я тебя, как ни крути.

Чуть греется сердце. Больно. Не ерунда.

— Это ты меня ещё не по-всякому крутила! — через силу улыбается Лиза.

Вера смеётся ей в волосы.

Они встречаются ещё раз вечером, чтобы снова выпить смородинового вина тёть Марины. На этот раз она тоже выходит к ним, и Вера разливает на троих. Лиза смотрит на стопки, на бутылку, на шкафчик, на печь, Верины плечи, обтянутые тканью футболки, вязаную кофту её мамы.

— За здоровье, — говорит она.

Вино кислее, чем было в прошлый раз, когда Лиза только приехала. Или это внутри всё скислось. Узнай тёть Марина, что у них было с Верой, в дом бы не пустила, не то что пить не стала вместе. И не поверила бы, сколько бы Лиза ни уверяла, что просто хочет сделать себя и Веру счастливыми.

— Отпуск кончается? Или дома ещё побудешь перед работой? — спрашивает тётя Марина.

— День ещё.

— Хватит, чтобы после дороги в себя прийти.

— Это точно.

— А мама когда на работу?

— С утра сразу же.

— Она-то сидеть не будет. — Тётя Марина смеётся. — За родителей! — Она протягивает стопку, и Лиза с Верой чокаются с ней, прежде чем допить.

Они — за родителей. А родители всегда за них? Почему всё так сложно, несправедливо?

— Ещё подлить? — спрашивает Вера, когда её мама уходит. В глазах — беспокойство, а может, та же глупая, глухая грусть.

И зачем Лиза всё это заварила? И зачем Вера поддалась? Господи!

— Давай. — Лиза кивает.

Они всё больше молчат, словно, если начнут разговор, времени закончить его не останется; оно утиктакивает слишком быстро.

— Дома убраться ещё. Брот будет возмущён, что я его бросила.

— Ты уж вину загладишь.

— Очень постараюсь. А у тебя какие планы?

— На базар в пятницу снова.

— Мне нравится, как ты водишь. Уверенно. Мама ведёт так напряжённо машину, что это раздражает.

— Моя вообще терпеть не может водить.

Напоследок Вера провожает Лизу до калитки и обнимает — легко, недолго, блеснув прежде своим добрым взглядом.

— Пиши, — говорит она.

— И ты.

Шуршит щебень под подошвами галош. Вечерняя прохлада обнимает. С неба смотрят звёздами созвездия. А Лиза как слепая, не в сумерках — в жизни.

Правильно, не правильно… Зря, не зря… Что дальше? Может, Кире и Маше рассказать? И что они сделают? Посочувствуют?

Это так прекрасно было вчера и сегодня. И что теперь? Жить с этими воспоминаниями? Жить — этими воспоминаниями? Ну почему Вера ответила?! Петьку вон отфутболивает, печётся о его чувствах, а Лизины как же?

С ней иначе? Попробуй противиться — не выйдет?

Мыслей так много, что они не вмещаются в груди, и кажется, вот-вот выльются слезами, но — просто больно.

Дома тишина. Свет только из-за двери в Катину комнату. Лиза замирает перед ней и коротко стучится, после подумав, что Катя может быть в наушниках.

— Заходи, — доносится шёпот.

Повезло.

Катя в кровати с ноутбуком. Дверь мягко закрывается за Лизой.

— С Кириллом переписываешься? — спрашивает она, забираясь на одеяло с ногами.

Катя подвигается, моргает дважды и отвечает:

— С ним тоже. — Снова моргает. — Опять сидели с Верой?

— Ага, — кивает Лиза и представляет, как говорит: — Я её люблю. Что нам делать дальше? Ничего ведь не выйдет. Ничего никогда не выходит.

А потом Катя гладит её по рукам и смотрит, как тогда в первой больнице, когда они хором плакали, — будто всё понимает.

— Пили вино?

— Тёть Маринино смородиновое.

— Помню его. — Катя вздыхает. — Хотя вот раньше обидно было, что пить нельзя, а теперь ничего, привыкла.

Ко всему можно привыкнуть. И к тому, что отношений с мужчинами не получится, пусть они могли быть проще, удобнее. И к тому, что женщина, которая больше всех нравится, не посмотрит на тебя как хотелось бы. К тому, что твоя сестра — инвалидка. Что отношений, казавшихся крепкими и вечными, больше нет и не с кем теперь говорить обо всём и шутить о многом, не к кому бежать после работы, не в кого уткнуться. Что с отношениями не ладится и лучше без них. И к тому, что та самая женщина, с которой и не надеялась… хочет тебя целовать.

— Как ты вообще? Не жалеешь, что поехала? — спрашивает Лиза.

— Да нет. Ну, я расстроилась из-за бабы Нади, — признаётся Катя. — Но я вроде как… знала, так будет. — Пауза. — Зато неплохо провела время и вроде как вспомнила. Любила сюда приезжать, пока не стало казаться, что тут скука смертная.

— Это точно. — Лизина улыбка перетекает в зевок.

В окне отражается люстра, дверь, занавески. Лампочка едва жужжит. Катины волосы растрёпаны — виден кусочек набухше-розового шрама над лбом. Торчащие из-под одеяла плечи пересекают бретельки ночнушки с васильками — бабушка подарила и Лизе похожую в честь прошедшего дня рождения.

— Хочу съездить в Новгород, — твёрдо произносит Катя.

— И как ты?..

— На поезде, — перебивает Лизу она. — Я всё не решалась, ждала, что что-нибудь баб Надя сделает или ещё кто. А если нет? Если никогда не изменится ни фига?

— Пусть лучше Кирилл к тебе…

— Исключительно дома под надзором папы. Нет.

Может быть приступ, как она одна, а вдруг этот Кирилл?.. Вдруг он отличный парень. Лизе ведь так плохо было оттого, что у Кати не может быть жизни, как у неё. А теперь она заботой и рациональностью хочет всё обрубить. Молодчина, нечего сказать.

— Езжай, — говорит она. — С мамой, если что, и я поругаюсь.

— Правда?

Кажется, Лиза не помнит, когда в последний раз видела, чтобы Катя так улыбалась.

— Только подумай всё же, лучше ли поездом. Могу машину взять на выходных, вдвоём сгоняем. Если что, я сама отдельно поброжу, не была там.

— Я подумаю, — обещает Катя и косит взглядом на экран ноутбука: ей пришло сообщение.

Уехать планировали рано, чтобы успеть домой до темноты, но Катя долго просыпается и ещё дольше собирается, ворча. Лиза уже побросала все вещи в сумку, рассортировав на чистое и то, что нужно постирать. Выщипала брови и подкрасила ресницы и губы; убрала в сумочку косметичку, зарядку, деньги — дедушка вручил пять тысяч, как она не отнекивалась, что с финансами порядок. Катя в кухне долго шурует щёткой по зубам; Лиза садится на расправленную кровать и, достав телефон, пишет Вере: «Я рада, что мы провели время вместе. Жаль, его было так мало».

«Сколько бы ни провели, этого было мало» — Лиза не пишет. Катя в кухне гремит чайником и тарелками. Вера прочла сообщение, но ответа нет.

Лиза падает в перину. На побеленном потолке трещина. Остаться бы тут…

Смешно.

В кухне хлопает дверь, бабушка спрашивает:

— Собрались?

— Катя доест — и поедем, — отвечает мама.

— Катя сама умеет говорить, — бурчит Катя.

— Есть анекдот… — слышится голос дедушки, но тут дверь хлопает ещё раз.

— Здравствуйте.

Лиза таращится в потолок и подтягивается из перины, падает, путается в пододеяльнике, снова подтягивается.

— А Лиза где?

Встав на ноги, Лиза кидает телефон на смятую простынь.

— В зале.

С Верой они сталкиваются в дверях.

— Я вот. — Вера пожимает плечами.

— Пойдём на улицу.

Вслед им несётся:

— Только ненадолго!

— Сколько можно шататься!

— Да хоть я поем.

— Так вот, анекдот…

Когда дверь захлопывается, Лиза и Вера переглядываются и — смеются. Вера, как в первый день, в тёмной юбке и простой синей футболке, в косынке. Смотрит — глубоко, сильно. И до́бро, конечно же. Лиза тянет её за руку на улицу. Отходят они не очень далеко — к полузаброшенному двору: там, в покосившемся доме, Верина семья хранит сено, которое не вмещается в их сараях.

— Поняла, что не могу не прийти, — говорит Вера, когда они останавливаются на крыльце, укрытые с одной стороны забором, с другой — разросшейся малиной, красной и жёлтой, Лиза помнит; они ходили сюда, ещё когда жившая здесь баб Катя была жива. — Просто не прощу себе, если всё кончится так и я просру даже возможность шанса. Я к тебе приеду в конце сентября. В гости — точно.

— А не в гости? — ловит оттенок смысла Лиза.

— Если пойдёт, — говорит Вера.

И, может, в этом есть доля эйфории от новой-старой влюблённости, может, так влияет лето, деревня и солнце, близость Веры, но кажется, что всё пойдёт как надо. Лиза говорит об этом и раскрывает объятия. На этот раз они обнимаются крепко, с силой. И это куда как правильнее, чем вышло вчера. Жаль только, приходится отпустить друг друга. И жаль, Вера едва смазывает Лизину помаду поцелуем — зато по губам не заметно. Лиза холит эти воспоминания: обещание, растрепанные волосы и брови, взгляд, приятную боль в стиснутых рёбрах, губы на губах, взволнованный Верин голос, — пока идёт к дому.

Машина уже на обочине напротив. Дедушка убирает сумки в багажник. Поодаль мама говорит с бабушкой; лица у обеих озабоченные. Катя у передней пассажирской дверцы привычно с телефоном. Она замечает Лизу первой — поднимает голову, видит её и улыбается.

Лиза улыбается ей в ответ.


End file.
